


Familiar  - (The Tale Of A Mage And His Cat)

by Merenwen76



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Chad is an Ogre, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Familiars, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mage!Jared, Magic, Royal!Jensen, Soulmates, cat！Jensen, hurt!Jared, protective!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Since he was a little boy, Jared has only one wish; to become a magician like his father and brother. Although Jared is extremely talented, his familiar - his soulmate - must find him to pass the exam. When it almost seems that Jared can never become a true magician, a tabby tomcat enters his life and turns it upside down. But what is the secret behind the tomcat with the most beautiful green eyes?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 449
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> From the moment I saw this picture I knew that I wanted to write this story. Magic, a world full of fantasy, and a cat- just perfect. I hope you enjoy reading my little fairy tale story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I am sure Jared’s parents are nothing but sweet in real life!
> 
> I would like to thank a few people:  
> My sweet, lovely Jerzcaligrl. And again I can only say thank you! Without your help, this story would never have come about. Thanks for the inspiration, the smileys, the patience. Yes, there ARE three ways to write Frederic and drive your beta to despair.
> 
> To my other awesome beta firesign10. Also with you, I can only thank you for your infinite patience and helpfulness. I will probably dream of semicolons -LOL- ; but it is exactly this persistence that distinguishes you.
> 
> To my alpha readers, cyncitymojo, Theatregirl7299, Jld71. Thank you, thank you, Thank you. For your encouraging words, your inspiring feedback and for believing in me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> To my artist, amberdreams, Thank you for creating this prompt. Your picture inspired me to look beyond my own nose and to dare to write something very special. And that in turn my story inspired you to paint a second, beautiful picture is a wonderful gift.
> 
> Please follow her link and admire all her works once again.   
> Link will follow
> 
> Finally, to the mod, thank you for running this challenge for yet another year.

[](https://ibb.co/PFpTPSt)

Jared met Aine on a summer's day. He knows this very well because it was the first time he was allowed to go alone with his friends to the big Tabea lake. 

They swam and laughed all day long until the sun slowly moved towards the big trees of the Geelira Forest. And Jared had promised his mother that as soon as the sun touched the tops of the trees, he would go back. 

"Chad, we got to go." he shouted to his best friend. Jared didn't have many friends. In fact, Chad was his first and only best friend. 

The young ogre pricked up his little antenna-shaped ears. "Do we really have to go?"

Jared gazes anxiously at the trees. "I promised Mama." 

The ogre's pointed ears sink down sadly. "Come on, five more minutes."

But Jared crosses his arms. "No, I'm leaving. If you want to stay here, fine ."

Enraged, Jared stomped the earthy path through the Geelira forest with his little legs. He's not afraid to walk alone. He's already grown, almost seven years old. It's just more fun when you walk through the forest in pairs, and the sounds aren't so weird. Add to that the fact that Chad is now six feet tall. It's nice to have such a big friend. 

Jared would like to be that big too one day.

He's halfway through the forest when he hears a soft whimper and he's curious to find out what or who it's coming from. He pushes aside a few green ferns and purple papillion flowers when he sees a small fairy sitting on a tree stump. 

A pretty fairy girl with bright red hair is sitting cross-legged on the stump. She is wearing a very delicate white, almost transparent flowing dress that seems to fly with every little movement. Her delicate wings shimmer in the most beautiful colors Jared has ever seen. She has her hands in front of her face and is crying, so Jared comes closer and wants to comfort her.

The young fairy is startled when she notices Jared's presence. "Please forgive me," says Jared and stretches out his arms in defense. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I want to help."

The little fairy stops crying and looks up at Jared. Curious, she flies up a little and glances at him. 

"What's your name?" Her voice is as sweet as honeydew. 

"I'm Jared. From the Padalecki's house. And I'm five years old." 

Aine smiles at Jared. "You are still a little man cub." 

"I'm already five." repeats Jared, and angrily squints his eyes together. 

"Okay, Jared from the Padalecki house. I am Aine."

"Why are you crying?" asks Jared, with big, worried eyes.

Aine flies back to the tree trunk. Sadly she lowers her head. Jared crouches in front of the trunk and bends down further towards her.

"The others say I don't belong to them." Tears gleam in her tender eyes again.

"To the other fairies? But why not?" asks Jared.

Aine stands at the edge of the tree trunk and looks up at Jared. "Look at me, I don't look like them."

Jared looks at Aine, but he can't see anything bad. He shrugs his shoulders in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My wings," says Aine furiously, flapping the gossamer limbs of her wings. In fact, Aine's wings are not transparent, like most fairies. One wing shimmers golden, almost orange. While the other shimmers light blue. In the setting sun they shimmer like autumn leaves and Jared is fascinated. "I think they're beautiful."

Sadly, Aine lowers his head. "You're just a little person, Jared, from the Padalecki's house, but I'm a fairy. And we fairies are not colorful. We are bright and shining. And we dance together and braid our hair." She rolls her eyes slightly annoyed.

Jared thinks for a moment, then wrinkles his nose. "You are a sunflower," he finally says.

"Excuse me?" asks Aine and lowers her head to the side.

"My mommy says, I'm special because my eyes shine like sunflowers. Look!" Jared comes closer and Aine stands up on her toes to look directly into Jared's left eye. In fact Jared's eyes shimmer in a mixture of blue, green, brown and have the wreath of a sunflower. "See? And you are also something very special."

Aine flies directly towards Jared and, a little startled, he leans his upper body backward. She stays in front of his face for a moment then she flies towards him and kisses the tip of his pointy nose. It tickles and Jared rubs his nose. 

"Jared, you have a heart of gold, and I am sure that you will someday become a great man."

"I will become a magician," announces Jared, "just like my father and grandfather." 

"You most certainly will!"

"Would you like to see a secret?" whispers Jared and looks sly.

"I'd love to." Aine flaps her colorful wings excitedly.

Jared looks around and catches a drop of dew from a blossom. He balances the drop on his fingertip and concentrates.

All of a sudden the drop crystallizes, contracts, and becomes snow white, until suddenly a big snowflake lies on Jared's finger. He breathes the flake off his finger and towards Aine. She squeaks and laughs with joy before she catches the flake with both hands. The light is refracted and shimmers in all colors. 

"Beautiful," she breathes.

"You see, just like you," Jared replies as he suddenly hears the breaking of branches behind him. 

Aine hides behind the tree stump when suddenly a large ogre appears in front of them. "That's just Chad," Jared placates the fairy.

"Sorry Jared. Are you still mad at me?" The big ogre looks down shyly at Jared and plays nervously with his fingers.

"No, I'm not." Jared says, as he stands up and pats the dirt off his clothes.

Aine peers curiously out from behind her trunk.

"Aine, this is Chad. He's big, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. Chad, this is Aine, we are friends now."

The little fairy rushes forward and circles the big ogre with the sky-blue eyes. Then she sits on his big shoulder and dangles her legs.

"Do we keep her?" asks Chad, and looks almost fearfully at the delicate creature on his shoulder.

Jared laughs and his little dimples come out. 

"Yes, I think the three of us are a very good match."

***

"And that is how Aine, Jared, and I got to know each other." Chad closes his story and looks at two small, hopefully finally tired, creatures.

"But you didn't finish telling the story, Papa,“ Mia whimpers. 

"Please tell Uncle Jared's whole story." Leon agrees.

Chad sighs. "But I've told it a hundred times..."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease." Four huge pleading eyes beg him.

Beaten, the great ogre surrenders.

"So Jared and Jensen..."

"No, from the beginning!" Mia pouts and makes a face.

"All right, all right," Chad grumbles and leans back. "the story of how Jared met the ginger cat."

„Yeah,“ shouts Leon, and Chad smiles before he begins the new story.

_"Once upon a time...“_


	2. Chapter 2

Jared tugs nervously at his white cape, the yellow sash scratching his neck. "Stop it," his mother hisses at him, and his father also looks sternly at him.

Together with his older brother, they stand on the banks of the Goldmond River beneath the _Oak of Hope_. Besides Jared, five other candidates stand there, surrounded by their families. Numerous visitors have gathered to witness the annual spectacle. Jared still can't believe it's his turn this time.

Every year at the turn of the summer, all magically gifted inhabitants of the kingdom of Gimene, who have reached the age of majority, are allowed to take their aptitude test in front of the Mage Guild. With the blessing of the goddess Fae, the Guild determines whether the gifted person has what it takes to become a witch and serve the kingdom as such. Witches are highly respected for their wisdom, courage, and intelligence. They are allowed to send the deceased into the light in the name of the Goddess, and they are allowed to cast magic of the first degree, like destructive spells and forces of nature. They also have the honorable task of keeping up the wall of magic, which separates the kingdom of Gimene from Bezerk, the dark valley of the Goblins. 

"If you embarrass me today, Jared, I will send you to the Kahery Desert." Jared's father is one of the Guild's most respected witches, as are his grandfather and brother. Magic is strong in the House of Padalecki. Everyone expects nothing but the best from Jared, and Jared can barely stand the pressure. He wishes so much that Aine and Chad were with him, but they must stand with the normal visitors during the ritual.

Jared watches as Master Tollawis raises his hands and begins his speech. Jared lets his eyes wander through the crowd. A smile appears on his face as he sees Chad in the middle of a group of people. Chad is nine feet tall now, and the people behind him are scolding him for blocking their view. Aine sits at her favorite spot, on Chad's shoulders. Her wings glitter colourfully in the sun. Her hair has been dyed purple this week. Since Aine has accepted that she is different, she shows off her outer appearance at every opportunity. Only her snarky mouth is more provocative, than her outfit. 

Jared's mother rams her elbow into his side and Jared looks forward again. He listens to the last introductory words of Master Tollawis.

"We are happy here, in this blessed place where the river, the earth, and the forest meet, to subject our six chosen ones to the ritual. Each of them will perform an exercise to prove themselves to us. Afterwards, the Eye of Fae will determine who proves worthy." Master Tolawis wears the purple sash of the highest magician. They say even the King himself listens to him. Jared looks over to the tent of the royal family that has been erected at a distance and is surrounded by bodyguards. The King himself is apparently not present, but it is rumored that Prince Jensen, the eldest son, and Princess Kenzie are present.

One more reason for Jared to get nervous. It's not often that the royal family is present at the spectacle, but this year Gimene celebrates the 100th anniversary of the installation of the wall and the peace that has reigned since then.

"We thank our Goddess for her wisdom and goodness. May the first candidate come forward." Master Tollawis concludes and nods to Frederic of Wanimar to step up. 

Frederic concentrates and absorbs the magic that surrounds everything. His hands form a ball and the bundled energy pulsates between his hands. Then it literally explodes and an energy ball hits one of the trees, which shatters into two pieces.

The people and Master Tollawis are visibly enthusiastic. Jared's father also looks upon Frederic with admiration. Jared lowers his shoulders. His gift is is nowhere near to to the power Frederic just showed and he wishes his father would look at him like this, with this pride in his eyes. 

Now Frederic comes before Master Tollawis and goes down on one knee. He humbly bows to the master and speaks.

"By the Goddess Fae. I ask to be admitted to the Guild and may her wisdom judge me."

Satisfied, Master Tollawis raises his hand and puts the Eye of Fae, a monocle with an amber bezel, to his eye. He looks down on Frederic through the monocle. Frederic's aura shines in a sun bright yellow and Master Tollawis nods approvingly. "Frederic of the House of Wanimar, you are a true fighter. Your magic shines brightly and will make you an experienced combat magician. Will you join the Guild and become a witch in the name of the goddess Fae?"

Frederic raises his head and looks at Master Tollawis, full of pride. "I will."

"Rise, novice." 

Frederic's family is overjoyed and so are the spectators. Though the continued peace has brought prosperity and security to the land of Gimene for decades, combat mages are always popular.

"His Familiar will surely be a beautiful woman, just look at him,“ Sherry whispers to her husband. 

"Just like you, my dear," praises Jared's Dad. 

Jared's brother adds mockingly. "With Jared, we must be glad it's not a goblin." His parents laugh and Jared bites his lower lip.

They say once the goddess Fae has chosen a mage, two things happen. One, the young mage becomes a novice and is trained in the art of his skill until the day of graduation. 

And secondly, the Goddess awakens a Familiar. Some describe it as a spark that goes down into them. Jareds's mother said it was as if the Goddess herself had kissed her. Anyone can become a Familiar, no matter if human, elf, ogre or, with Jared's luck, probably a goblin. The Goddess weaves an invisible bond between the mage and the familiar. It is inseparable and as soon as the Familiar swears his loyalty to the mage, both become one, in thought and magic. 

Ever since Jared was a little boy, he's been waiting for this moment. His brother has a young, but in Jared's eyes an extremely cold elf by his side. They're a perfect match.   
For Jared, it will be an honor to have a Familiar, a partner, a confidante who accepts him as he is. Whoever the Goddess has chosen for him.

In front of Master Tollawis, Celia of the House of Liana stands and demonstrates her ability. She makes stones float in the air, and builds a tower out of them with only the help of her thoughts. Celia is almost as tall as Jared, with long brown hair that she has braided into a plait. She curls her nose whenever she concentrates and is a very intelligent girl. Jared likes her from the very beginning.

After Master Tollawis has also looked at her and perceives her extremely intense green aura, it is clear to everyone that she becomes a craft magician, which means she will most likely work directly on the wall. Her family is visibly proud because the wall is the most important work in Gimene and Jared is very excited for her. 

While Deare, the third candidate is a beautiful elf, chases mirages of frightening shapes across the crowd, Jared looks back at his brother. Jeff also works on the wall and is one of the most important witches there. He monitors the stability of the magic web to prevent the goblins from invading.

The entire continent was once in constant fear of the hordes of goblins, who were always looting and burning the land. Gimene was particularly hard hit, as the country borders directly on Bezerk, the land of the goblins. 

Gimene is located in the south of the continent of Aventa, Bezerk to the West, the Nebel Mountains, the ogres' home, to the North, and to the East, the beautiful landscapes of Aur Vaer, the home of the elves. Behind the mountains, the vast Kahery Desert stretches out, but hardly anyone attempts the strain of crossing it. The steppe landscape of Tollander forms the northernmost part of Aventa and is situated behind the desert. Bornground lies East of Gimene and is the largest area of humans and fairies. 

Gimene is much smaller in comparison to the other countries, but its location has made it an attraction over the years. The wall is an asset to be protected, and many mercenaries, traders, and craftsmen have settled in Gimene. King Alan rules strictly, but fairly. Everybody is welcome, everybody finds a home in Gimene as long as they contribute.

And last but not least, many pilgrims come to the _Oak of Hope_ and the shore where they are gathered. It is said that the Goddess Fae once appeared there to the young man Rament. Plagued by the never-ending destruction of the goblins, he came to this tree and begged the Goddess for help. She could no longer bear the pain of her children and gave the young man the gift of magic. And with his faith and his magic the wall could finally be built.

"Oh no, the poor girl," his mother's cynical words startle Jared. Once again, he had allowed himself to be distracted. Shocked, he sees Vanji, the fourth candidate, crying, finding comfort in the group of her family. Apparently she has failed the test.

"Go Jared, you're next!" His father pats him on the shoulder and shouts loudly so that everyone can hear. "We believe in you, Jared."

_As if_ , thinks Jared and he walks towards Master Tollawis with wobbly knees. He stops a few feet in front of the master and tries to ignore the crowd behind him. "Jay, you can do this!" Chad's thunderous voice cannot be ignored, but it brings a smile to Jared's face. 

Master Tollawis smiles encouragingly at him. "I am very excited to meet you, Jared of Padalecki."

"Thanks," Jared replies, shyly. Then he bows slightly and says "By the Goddess Fae I ask to be admitted to the Guild and may her wisdom judge me."

Jared turns a little to the side so that the people can also see what he is doing. He concentrates on the magic that is flowing around him. His long fingers dance in the air like they're conducting music. He feels the elements merge and he focuses on the air in front of him. He puts both hands in each other with the palms facing up as if he wanted to draw water. 

Jared closes his eyes and out of nowhere a small, fleecy cloud appears above his hands. The cloud becomes darker and tiny thunderstorms flicker down on Jared's hands. It tickles and tickles, and Jared has to concentrate not to laugh. Out of nowhere it starts raining from the little cloud and his hands get wet. The cloud disappears and the water in Jared's hands forms an icicle rising from his palm. The water runs upward along the icicle and out of the countless drops a big ice crystal forms over Jared's head, perfect and clear, the ice flowers blossoming and decorating the ice crystal.

"It's so beautiful," exclaims a child standing in the front, and Jared opens his eyes and looks down, smiling at the child. 

"And what's it good for?" snorts Frederic quietly, but still loud enough that most people understand him. 

Jared becomes extremely embarrassed, and the crystal begins to melt. He tries to concentrate, but Frederic's words and the judgmental looks of the inhabitants get to him. He feels his father's eyes at his back, and his nervousness increases. He looks to the other side, up to the hill where the royal family is sitting. In the distance he can hardly recognize the people there, but there is a tingling sensation running through his whole body when he makes eye contact with one of the figures. Their eyes meet only for a few moments, but it's as if a whole surge of energy flows through Jared's blood and suddenly the ice crystal above him pulsates, small tongues of fire form on the ice and it bursts into a small flame explosion. 

The crowd murmurs in awe and Jared tries to cover up his own surprise. Something like this has never happened to him before.

"You really do have an enchanting gift, Jared. Now let's see what that eye decides for you."

Jared kneels nervously. Master Tollawis looks seriously at him through the monocle, but he remains silent for a long time. The crowd becomes a bit restless and Jared also prepares for the worst. Beauty alone is probably not enough to serve the kingdom.

Master Tollawis removes the monocle and without any further explanation, he asks, “Jared from the House of Padalecki, will you join the Guild and become a witch in the name of the Goddess Fae?"

Startled, Jared looks up. Normally his destiny would be revealed, his path, but he is so relieved at the question that he pushes everything else aside.

"I will!" he proudly announces, and grins at Master Tollawis.

The master looks at him once more. "Believe in yourself, Jared, even though you may find it hard at times. Believe in yourself as the Goddess does."

Jared nods gratefully and goes back to his family.  
For the first time in his life, everyone welcomes him with open arms. They squeeze and hug him. Even Minar, Josh's elf familiar, manages a smile for Jared. 

The people look spellbound at the last candidate who now appears before Master Tollawis. 

No one notices the sparkle that flashes for seconds over the royal tent.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months later._

As if out of nowhere, a rider atop a black stallion appears in the large square in front of the Magicians' Guild. Startled, some members avoid the wild-looking rider, who halts his horse in the middle of the square. His olive skin suggests a Tollander, the fighters who are settled on the other side of the Kahery desert. Full of verve, he descends from his steed. His hair is long and pitch black. His leather armor fits like a glove, and his body is slender, but perfectly toned. 

Fascinated, Jared and the other novices watch the arrival of the stranger. They were just practicing their magic arts in the square when they were distracted by the thunderous hoofbeats .

The Tollander, chest swelling with pride, stands in front of his horse and calls out, "I'm looking for Celia of the House of Liana."

Everyone looks curiously at the young mage novice, who blushes visibly. Slowly she separates herself from the others and walks towards the Tollander. Jared feels the fine sting of jealousy inside him, because he suspects where this scene will end.

As soon as the Tollander sees the young magician, he falls down on his knees and strikes a fist against his chest. His eyes are fixed on Celia and he looks upon her with admiration. 

"I, Amarao Stephano Callin, have been chosen by the goddess Fae. I set out to find you. Crossed the desert and passed through the forests of the elves. Celina, please do me the honor of allowing me to be your Familiar."

Celina's eyes shimmer with emotion and she kneels down too. She puts her hands on Amaro's face. "I... I don't know what to say." She smiles nervously.

Amaro takes her hands in his and speaks the connecting words. "By the Goddess Fae, I vow to follow you, to respect you, and to keep you and your magic safe. I will protect you and fight at your side. My life belongs to you and nothing shall separate us. Please accept me as your Familiar."

Everyone standing near them looks spellbound at Celina, tears running down her cheeks. "I accept!" she breathes, and presses a tender kiss on his lips. 

Bright light bathes them, and Celina's green aura shimmers and envelops them both. 

Rarely does the connection between a magically gifted person and their familiar happen in public, and it is always a moving experience. 

It is not that Jared is not happy for Celina. She is a loving person and he wishes her only the best, but unfortunately her present union means something else.

"Well _Padalecki_ , you are now really the only one without a familiar. Obviously nobody wants to make the connection with a useless magician.“ Frederic gives him a hard pat on the back and Jared staggers a bit.

"Stop teasing him, Frederic, it could be months before a Familiar comes to find us. I think the longest was once seven months!" Manila was the last one chosen by Master Tollawis to become a novice. She can use her magic and leave her body for a few moments. After only one week, her familiar appeared in the form of a young female elf. The two women understood each other from the first second, and once again Jared had to see how wise Fae chose the Familiar. Frederic's Familiar was awakened that same night after the exam, but that was no wonder. After all, everything about Frederic is perfect, Jared thinks while rolling his eyes.

While Celine and her Familiar were congratulated, Jared looked up to the sky. 

_I am really excited to see who you have chosen for me and I am sure that he or she will be perfect. Please don't keep me in suspense much longer._

***

_Six months later._

"Jared, over here!"

Jared looks around the cozy inn and sees Chad waving excitedly at one of the back tables. The former barn is a popular meeting place, as the height of the ceiling makes it possible to offer all creatures of Gimene a comfortable space. The young ogre sits on a sturdy bench, which would otherwise have seating space for three grown men. In front of him he has two beer mugs, one for Jared and one of a suitable size for himself. Two whole roasted chickens are also arranged in front of him, the crisply roasted skin and the herbs with which it was rubbed giving off an incredible aroma. Jared is already licking his lips when he sees Chad's apologetic face. "Oh, I didn't know if you wanted to eat." Quickly, he stretches his big arm up in the air to order another portion.

"And another honey mead!" Aine yells loudly to be heard above the din in the tavern.

Only now Jared notices the little fairy, while he sits down with them both. She sits cross-legged on two interlocking matchboxes and lets her legs dangle. Her hair is chestnut brown and matches the weather. Winter has arrived in Gemine, and although the temperatures are still pleasant, Jared peels off his light brown wool coat. 

The barmaid brings another serving of chicken and a fresh thimble, filled with delicious thick, yellow mead. 

"How was the lesson?" Chad asks loudly, smacking his lips as he has almost finished eating the first chicken. 

"Good!" beams Jared. "Did you know that the wall shimmers because it captures the various auras of magic? The wall is like a living organism. The magic flows through it like a constant river. That is why it is important that there are always new novices who are chosen to become witches. It is their radiant aura that gives power to the wall, even if the magician is miles away. 

"I'm not sure if the wall can handle Frederic's radiant aura," Aine gossips as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"First he has to pass the test for this," Chad rumbles. "Without his Belana, he would be lost." 

In fact, Frederic turns out to be an excellent combat magician and his strength has increased considerably in the last few months. But it's Belana, his sun-blond female Familiar, that has made him so strong. She is smart and educated, and her father is the king's paymaster. In short, everything about them is perfect. 

"She helps him with the theoretical exams, that's for sure." Jared pulls off a large piece of the crispy, tanned chicken skin and nibbles at it with relish. 

"Don't make yourself small, Jared," throws in Aine, and flies towards Chad's second plate. "You're the best student in your class. No one's smarter than you. And no one has mastered the magic river so well." She snatches a small piece of white meat from Chad's plate and flies back to her matchboxes. 

Jared licks his fingers clean and looks thoughtfully at his plate. It's true, learning is a lot of fun for him. And the words of Master Tollawis and the other instructors do him good. He feels appreciated for the first time ever. The magic that surrounds him flows powerfully through his hands and allows him to shape almost any object that is presented to him as a task. Were there not one small problem.

"He will come, Jared." Jared snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Aine, who looks at him with big, sympathetic eyes.

"You just have to have a little more patience." Chad swallows the last bite and rubs his stomach contentedly. After a while he suddenly becomes suspicious. "Hey, why do you say him and not her?" he asks Aine. She laughs knowingly and Jared's cheeks turn red.

"Oh...ohhh", Chad understands, and a delicate red color also appears on his green skin.

"To be honest, I don't really care anymore. The main thing is that my Familiar finally shows up," snorts Jared. "I mean, why doesn't he come? Can't he feel the pull? Am I that ugly? Or is he perhaps really a goblin after all?"

"Cut the crap, Jared. You're a great guy and any Familiar would be grateful to have you by his side." Aine flaps her wings and appears at the pointy tip of Jared's nose. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, not your parents, and especially not a show-off like Frederic. Do you hear me? You are something special and you will see. It takes so long because your Familiar is also something special. Am I right, Chad?"

"Are you going to finish that?" the ogre asks, eyeing Jared's chicken.

"Chad!" Aine yells angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, this guy's gonna be something special," grumbles Chad.

"Thank you. Maybe he really is. And I just have to try harder. Or he's shy and he has to see that I'm going to treat him with absolute respect." Jared slides the plate to Chad and takes a few coins out of his leather pouch. "I have to go home. My dad is getting a visit from some friends and mother insists that her good-for-nothing son help her decorate. I'm so glad that I am taking my exams in eighteen months, and then I'm off them for good."

Jared says goodbye to both of them and leaves. He pulls his coat tightly around him and appears to turn away from the chilly evening. 

And like almost every evening, he looks up at the sky. 

_Someday you will find me and then all the effort will have been worth it._

Startled, he looks around when he hears something rustling in the bush behind him. But due to the darkness he cannot see anything. Probably a bird in search of berries, Jared thinks and trudges home without a care. The idea of going home gnaws at him. His parents are not really mean or brutal to him. But at every opportunity they let him know that in their eyes he does not belong to their elitist class. While Jared's exotic eyes were sweet as a child, they are a bad omen today. If they found his fantasy creations a beautiful gift as a little boy, they turn away from him embarrassingly today. More than once they have wished loudly that he would finally become as great and mature as Josh. Only eighteen months left.

***

_Eighteen months later_

From a distance, Jared hears the cry of joy. Belana's piercing laughter can hardly be ignored. Jared bends his long legs and embraces them with his arms. He sits under the _Oak of Hope_ that was supposed to change his life two years ago. His eyes are puffy and reddened. He should have been standing over there in the Great Square of the guild today, showing what he is made of. Instead he sits here and just feels empty. 

_"I'm really sorry Jared, but you can't take the final exam without a Familiar. The tasks are too hard and your magic alone is not enough. You need the support of the Familiar to join forces."_

Jared swallows and rubs angrily at a tear falling from his eye.

He has hoped and waited, but no one has appeared. And yet every day he believed, learned, and prepared himself.

The words of his father were no less painful.

_"I have never been so humiliated. How does that make me look now? Did you do anything to scare off your Familiar? There's never been anything like this before, Jared ! I am very disappointed. Don't you dare show up for that test. The whole town need not see that you've failed."_

A shadow falls beside him and he looks up into the friendly face of Master Tollawis.

Jared tries to get up quickly, but the Master waves him off. "May I sit with you?" 

"Of course," nods Jared, and the older Master sits down next to Jared in the grass. Both gaze silently at the Goldmond river for a moment and observe its flowing movements.

Jared clears his throat. "Shouldn't you be at the celebration?"

Master Tollawis continues to look at the river. "The exams have all been taken. I am pleased to say that all four remaining mages have passed." 

Jared should be happy, but he just can’t fake it. He bites his lower lip, then finally breaks out of it and asks, "What did I do wrong?”

Master Tollawis looks at him in wonder. "What makes you think you have done something wrong? You are my best student, Jared. Smart and curious. Helpful and thirsty for knowledge."

"And yet unworthy of the Goddess sending me my Familiar. My father..."

"Your father is a snobbish, pompous ass."

"Excuse me?" Jared asks, snorting.

"You heard me. Sure, he's gifted and smart. But he's nothing special. Not like you." The old man looks softly at Jared.

"What do you mean?"

"Jared, you know the story of how magic came to us?“

"Rament was given the gift by the goddess Fae..." begins Jared, and is interrupted by the Master.

"Magic has always been there, Jared. It is in us and around us. It's in a little ant up to the old crowns of the shimmering trees. Fae has taught Rament to see, feel, and use this magic, just like a farmer makes the field fertile. We are guided by feelings like honor, fear, joy, suffering, _love_ ," he looks at Jared. "Love is the strongest feeling and only sorrow and hate are equal to it." Tollawis puts his hand on Jared's knee. "I'll tell you a secret. When I look through the eye of Fae, it shows me the aura of the aspirant. His ability, his emotions, his magic, that's what makes us what we are. And each one of us has a special aura, yellow, the power of the sun, the strength of the wheat, the toughness of the desert. Blue like the sky, physical skill like a rain cloud, elemental building blocks like precious stones. Green, like the vitality of grass, the regeneration of leaves, healing. I see his strongest feelings of a contender and decide if he is worthy."

Jared looks at him with big eyes. "But I thought that the test..."

"Proving you can do magic is important so we can teach and guide you. And a little bit of entertainment for the audience." He winks at Jared before he gets serious again. "The candidate's soul is the most important thing. Look at Frederic for example, his aura is brimming with honor. Even though he is certainly not the most talented student, I can see that his will and his bravery will be important to us. Others, like Natalie, I had to refuse. She was so full of fear that she would lose herself too quickly."

Jared thinks for a moment about the words he just heard. "You tell everyone what you see in them when you look through the eye, but you never told me. What did you see?"

Master Tollawis rubbed his hands together somewhat nervously. "Something I've never seen before. Your aura…it does not glow clearly like the others, it _sparkles._ I see love and kindness, but also sorrow and anger. It's as if you absorb everything around you. I have thought about whether it might be too much for you and whether you can or can’t carry this burden. But Jared, there is something in you, something that tells me that one day you can make a big difference. You just have to keep believing that."

"I'm trying, but without the test..."

"I've spoken with your parents and the Guild. You will spend another year here with us. You will deepen your knowledge and prepare yourself. And next year, we'll know."

Jared's eyes shine with joy and spontaneously he takes the Master in his arms. "Oh, sorry," he stammers as his faux pas becomes obvious. 

The old man just laughs. "Go ahead, I could use a hug from time to time too. Now come on, there's a big ogre out there desperately seeking you."

Together they get up and walk the earthen path back to the village. When they are already a distance away, the treetop of the tree moves. With one leap, a red and white cat jumps from the tree and lands gallantly on his four paws. He shakes himself and stretches his limbs. The cat sits on his hind legs and puts his tail around his body. Sad green eyes look after the two humans. 

***

_One year later._

"Jared, your father and I have decided that it is pointless to keep feeding you and sending you to the Magic Guild. Obviously, the goddess was wrong about you. Uncle Robert is so gracious that he will let you work in his store. Above it is a small room that you can pay from your salary. You start next week, no discussion."


	4. Chapter 4

Cold wind blows into Jared’s face as he opens the heavy wooden door of Robert's 'Store for the Magical Well-Being'. The day is just beginning, as the sun rises slowly in the sky and bathes it in a fiery, red light that displaces the heavy blue of the night. It smells of forest, of freshness, and a little bit of salt. The Goldmon river is a few miles away, but when the wind comes from the south, Jared can smell it. It tastes of action, of freedom, and departure. Jared strokes the dry wooden door whose varnish is splintering off again, the rough wood underneath poking into his fingertips and he sighs. So much for adventure. He will repair the door next week, the warm summer is coming and will only damage the wood even more.

Robert's store is a bit away from the big market in the Waterlily Alley. The house is a little weathered, but it radiates an inviting coziness from afar. A small iron fence surrounds the property; on it, two blackbirds dance and fight on the sharp prongs. A few crocuses poke their way through the hard, still frosty ground. In a few days they will bloom.

The morning air blows into the small store and mixes with the smell of the anointings and herbs that he and Uncle Robert had prepared in the early morning. It smells of lavender, rosemary, and clover. 

Jared leaves the door open, no customers come this early anyway. From the outside he opens the heavy wooden shutters of the windows and lets more sunlight into the store. Each window is made of thick, multi-colored glass blocks. They depict different scenes from the history of Gimene, like the erection of the wall, the first appearance of Fae under the big tree, and the coronation of Henry Ackles, the first Ackles in the lineage, and the great great great grandfather of King Alan Ackles. Jared strokes the stained glass picture showing the consecrated tree, and for a moment Jared remembers how much he would like to be somewhere else. But fate had other plans for him.

In the store, the colorful light shimmers through the open windows. Jared will light a few more candles in the lanterns to completely illuminate the room. 

Uncle Robert likes to call the store an oasis of the senses. Jared tends more toward a lumber room. 

The store covers the entire first floor of the house. On the left is the beechwood counter covered with offerings of sweets, cookies, and gumdrops. Behind the counter is a large glass cabinet, where the tinctures and perishable ingredients for spells are kept, such as mushrooms, spider legs, rat tails, and ogre earwax, an ingredient that still makes Jared retch to this day.

Then there are two long bookshelves crammed with books on spells, children's books, historical tales, and even practical guides like Molly Mindred's bestseller _Losing Weight with Fairy Dust._ Jared gave Aine a copy as a gag for her Birthday and got it thrown directly at his head. 

Jared walks along the bookshelves, running his fingers over the partially worn out spines of the books. Robert sells and buys. Often he buys more than he sells and thus, the store easily becomes more of a museum than a showroom. But that is exactly what makes this store so unique. There is something for everyone. Robert has an open ear for each person to find the perfect gift, the perfect ingredients. You can spend hours in front of the shelves and get lost in it. Jared loves to take a book with him and read it during those nights he won’t find sleep. Maybe Robert is right after all, the store really is like an oasis, and Robert does pick up every lost piece and gives it a new home. Or even a lost person. 

Jared uses the spiral staircase to get to the upper floor. He hears the rattling of bottles and the bubbling of boiling water.

Going downstairs from the main floor, it would lead into the small, dark cellar, where the precious ingredients are stored. Gemstone dust, elven hair, oils from the far north, and writings for the production of tinctures of higher magic. There are also a dragon heart and pair of ogre teeth here, but Jared prefers not to reveal this to Chad. 

In the upper part next to the kitchen is a small bathroom and a study for Robert with dozens of books, recipes, and manuscripts piled up untidily to the roof. Robert either falls asleep here and Jared puts a blanket over the older man, or he guides him to Robert's small bedroom.

Jared's real luxury is the small attic room that is accessed via a retractable staircase. Only in the middle of the room can Jared really stand upright, but mostly he lies on his mattress anyway and reads. The room contains a small wooden chest and a pine chest of drawers in which Jared stores his clothes. In the chest are all of Jared's possessions; some textbooks, a green brooch that Aine gave him as a present when he was accepted into the academy, a dagger that Chad forged for him, because he can't always be there to take care of Jared, and Jared’s novice cloak with its sash. Jared hasn't opened the chest for months. 

Often he lies on his mattress and imagines what would have happened if. If he wasn't Jared the incompetent magician, Jared the dreamer, whose magic is so useless that his familiar did not appear. Sometimes he gets up and walks upright through the middle of the gable to the attic window, he has to stretch out to look through the round, thick glass. When he stands very high on his tiptoes he can see the top of the _Oak of Hope_ moving, the leaves swirling in the wind. What was the goddess thinking, he often asks himself. What is his fate? 

"Would you like some tea?" Uncle Robert's gentle words startle Jared from his thoughts. Uncle Robert stands in the kitchen and looks at Jared questioningly, with a cup of sweet-scented rooibos tea in his hand.

"Thank you. Excuse me, I'll help you right away." 

Robert is a bright spot in Jared's life. At almost fifty years of age, he is three years older than Jared's father, but Robert is so very different. Many people think he is a little crazy. Maybe this is due to the fact that Robert always wears two different socks, because "that way you never have to search for a matching pair!“ Robert is half a head smaller than Jared, his short, gray hair is a little tousled and his glasses, with circular lenses, always slip off his nose. His green cape bears the sign of the Merchants' Union. Jared is not yet a member, so his cape is simply black. Appropriate for someone who does not belong to any grouping. 

Robert holds a big cup of coffee in both hands. Jared doesn't understand what people enjoy about the bitter drink, but Robert celebrates coffee brewing. 

Robert has spent hours in his study, reading recipes and roasting different kinds of coffee. Besides the store, preparing this drink is his little hobby. Jared jokingly remarked that Robert could make money selling coffee, but Robert smiled at him and said it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. As if you could make money selling just one drink.

Robert looks at him intently while Jared takes his first sip of tea. "So, what do you think?"

Jared takes another sip of the tea and tastes the sweetness in it. "Fairy Rose Dew?" he asks, and raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"Very well recognized!" cries Robert enthusiastically.

Jared smiles and enjoys the tea. He was so angry and disappointed when his parents had taken him out of magic school. But Robert gave him a home as he had never experienced before. Over the last year and a half he has changed. The naive boy has become a young man. 

Robert was a patient teacher and attentive listener. He had also wanted to become a magician once, but his magical talent was never enough. "We all have our place in this world Jared, and once we find it, we can give all the more back to the world."

In Robert, Jared found his hope again.

The morning is quite uneventful. Few customers come and Jared spends more time sweeping than selling. A young woman comes in with her little son. The boy's eyes are red from crying and his knee is scraped open.

While Robert is looking for the medicine, Jared kneels down to be on the same level with the boy. Big tears run from the deep blue eyes. Jared instinctively glances over the little boy's reddened cheek and catches a tear on his fingertip. The boy looks at the drop and Jared lets his magic flow. All of a sudden, the liquid changes and forms a small unicorn that gallops across Jared's finger. The mane seems to be made of small diamonds and the sun makes the unicorn glitter. The boy squeaks with joy and smiles widely . 

Aine flies in for lunch. Jared sits with her outside on the wooden stairs and breaks off a piece of his walnut cookie. Chad will be in the forge until evening. 

Her hair is almost pink and cut very short. She sits on Jared's knee and blasphemes about her fairy sisters.

"All anybody thinks about is getting married, as if it were the most important thing. I almost vomit."

"But don't you want to find someone?" Jared asks, and breaks off another piece of the cookie.

"And have me put in chains? Order me around and subordinate me? Never!" The little fae struts on Jared's leg. "Falling in love is the _worst_ Jared, believe me. You're not yourself anymore. I saw it with my sisters. Their eyes get all confused and they start to stammer and then they keep smiling at each other. Disgusting!"

Jared laughs out loud. "I'm sure that will go away. And I don't think you could ever fall in love with someone who would chain you up."

"Why give up my independence? I have you and Chad, and that's all I need." She responds petulantly.

"A partnership can be complementary." Jared looks over at the chestnut tree with three children playing loudly around it. "You don't have to change for that. Don't you ever even want to experience it? The tingling in your stomach, like when you drink too much soda and the bubbles dance in your stomach? That moment when you meet the one, and you know just to make him smile, you would cross the desert.“

Aine crosses her arms and looks suspiciously at Jared. "You read too many of those trashy novels you sell. Love at first sight. This is such goblin poo, Jared."

"Hey, you're a fairy, shouldn't you be more romantic ?"

"Romance can kiss my ass."

Both look over at the chestnut tree where the three children are still trying to climb up. One boy has a stick and throws it into the tree. 

"Hey," Jared calls, and gets up. "What are you doing there?"

One of the boys runs away in panic as Jared approaches the tree. Jared's size still impresses a lot of people, and most of the time he tries to be less conspicuous. But right now he is standing up to his full height.

"We're trying to catch the cat," the boy with the stick calls, obviously unimpressed by Jared's stature.

Jared looks up into the tree, but cannot see anything.

"Don't do that, he is probably scared." Jared tries again.

"No, I want it," cries the boy, and Aine becomes angry. 

She flies next to the boy's head and pulls his ear. "Well, do you think that's nice too? What if I do that to you?"

"Ouch, that hurts." The boy looks angrily at Jared and rubs his ear. "My father says you're bad luck anyway." He sticks his tongue out at Jared and both kids run away. Jared makes himself smaller again and lets his shoulders drop.

Aine flies to him and really beats her wings and hovers in the air in front of him. "Don't listen to them, Jared."

Jared looks up into the tree. "Would you like to see if there really is a cat?"

"Sure, the little, delicate fairy flies up into the tree where an unknown predator is sitting, just waiting for something glittering to fly by... are you crazy!?"

Jared rolls his eyes. "It's okay."

"You got it, big guy." She kisses him on the cheek and flies away. Jared looks up into the tree again. He still can't see anything.

"Hey," he calls up in a gentle voice. "You can come out. The danger is over." Tensely, he looks up. He almost believes that the children have only imagined something. Then all of a sudden, something in the treetop moves. Next to the green of the leaves, Jared sees something red flashing through.

Jared looks up excitedly, the sunlight falling through the leaves blinds him a little, but he squints his eyes together to see better. Instinctively, he stretches out an arm to take away the cat's fear. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." 

Slowly the last leaves are pushed aside, and out of the thicket the head of a cat appears. It is red-colored, with white stripes, bushy, soft ears and on the tip of its nose it has a brown spot, almost like a freckle. What fascinates Jared most are the eyes, green, sparkling, and intense. The big eyes stare at Jared and he must remember to breathe. "By the fairy godmother, you are a beautiful animal." Jared doesn't know why he whispers, but he is afraid he could chase the shy animal away with his voice. 

Slowly, the cat puts one paw in front of the other, balancing over a large branch that sticks out from the tree. Jared takes a step to the side so that the cat is standing directly above him. He is completely tabby, his fur is thick, soft, and extremely well-groomed; he is clearly not a stray. The tomcat settles down on the branch and looks directly down on Jared. "Are you lost?" asks Jared and blinks upwards. The cat, Jared is sure it is a male, tilts his head as if listening to him. His whiskers are white and long, and they twitch a little. The tomcat dangles his tail and yawns. Almost majestically it lays on the branch. 

"Well, you don't seem to be any worse for wear, and the danger is over." Jared points to the store. "I'm going back to work." Why is he talking to a cat?

Jared laughs at himself and turns around. After three steps, he hears a muffled noise behind him. He looks over his shoulder and sees the cat, sitting in the grass. "Meow," it states eloquently. 

Jared is fascinated. The tomcat is like an apparition, almost too pretty to be real. His purring is haunting and melodious. Still, "I can't take you, sorry."

Jared keeps walking towards the store. At the front steps, he turns around again and the cat stands almost directly behind him, his paw raised to the next step, frozen in his movement. "Meow," almost begging now. 

Jared sighs, "Go home, cat. I'll only get in trouble here.“

Jared opens the door to the store and just out of the corner of his eye, he sees a blur of red sprinting past him in a flash.

Well. This is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you?" Jared hisses as he walks between the high bookshelves. His gaze wanders constantly in search of the intruder. He can't see the red fur of the cat anywhere. Then he hears a rumble and sprints around the bookshelf. He almost collides with Uncle Robert.

"Jared, there you are! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Jared replies hastily, and puts his hand on the back of his neck. "I thought I heard something."

Robert looks around before he walks back towards the counter. "Well, I would like to go to Jonas' house. I have a few questions about a manuscript..."

Actually it means that Robert is going to the tavern. Most of the time he then sits there for a few hours and "philosophises" with Jonas about old times. Normally Jared doesn't feel confident when he has to take care of the store all by himself. Although many customers have taken him into their hearts, especially mothers who see him as the perfect son-in-law, there are still residents who avoid him because they believe he is a bad omen. 

"That's a great idea, Uncle Robert. Why don't you get going right now. I have everything under control here." Jared practically pushes Robert towards the exit. 

"Jared, are you sure?" Robert asks, somewhat unsure, but Jared just nods enthusiastically. 

"I'm sure. Take as much time as you want, and give him my best.“

"Well, I could..."

"Bye." Jared literally slams the door in Robert's face and leans against it for a moment. 

When he is sure Robert has left, he pushes away from the door and quietly walks back through the room.

"Come here, kitty kitty."

Jared pricks up his ears and tries to listen. He bends down to look through the lower shelves. The floorboards creak under his feet, but otherwise it is quiet as a mouse.  
Jared scratches his head. Maybe the cat has run away again. Jared is disappointed, for some reason he would have liked to spend more time with the cat. Sadly he straightens up again, looks left to the shelf and directly into a pair of mossy green eyes.

"Meow!"

"Holy shit!" Jared grabs his heart, startled. 

The tomcat seems to be absolutely unimpressed by Jared's almost death. 

"Meow." Green Eyes demands again, as if Jared must understand what the cat wants from him after all.

"Listen, you're a real beauty, but you can't stay here." The cat struts over the shelf, and bumps into a few jars that fall to the floor. Jared frantically reaches for each piece to catch it in time and curses.

"Can you please be more careful." 

[](https://ibb.co/mHqcDVs)

The cat tilts his head to one side, then he wiggles his hind end briefly. With a courageous leap, he lands on the counter. Jared quickly places the jars on the floor and runs after him. "Don't touch the candy!" 

But the cat already has a gumdrop in his mouth and quickly swallows it.

"This is not for cats!" Jared shouts in horror and stops in front of the cat. It seems as if the tomcat is looking at him very closely, almost judging him, and Jared feels a little uneasy under the critical gaze of the haughty cat. 

Then the little tiger's whiskers twitch and his nose crinkles like he smells something. Cautiously the tomcat approaches the cup that Uncle Robert has left on its coaster. 

"This is coffee, so you _really_ don't like that, “ Jared says, and puts the glass lid on the gumdrops. Better safe than sorry. The cat's nose wrinkles as he snorts over the cup. Very carefully he lifts one paw and moves towards the liquid.

"No." says Jared, energetically this time.

The cat looks at him.

"No, I said." Jared crosses his arms.

The cat keeps staring at him. Then he takes his paw and dips it into the coffee. He licks the liquid off his paw and starts purring.

"You are not normal! I don't know any cat that likes coffee!" laughs Jared. He should actually scold the cat, but damn, it just looks too cute. 

Once more the cat dips his paw into the liquid, then he has obviously had enough and slaps his paw, so that the drops fly everywhere. With his paw still wet, he walks carefree further over the counter, then he stretches with pleasure and sits down on his hind legs.

Jared looks around. In a very short time the tomcat has caused complete chaos. The floor is full of things that have been thrown down, there are coffee stains everywhere, and there's a dark brown pawprint on the light oak counter. But Jared can't take his eyes off the graceful animal, as if it magically attracts him. Even the tomcat can't turn his eyes away from Jared. Purring loudly, he still looks up and slowly blinks at Jared. Jared holds out his hand toward the red cat. "Can I pet you?" His voice is soft and he approaches the silken nose. The tabby cat stretches its nose towards Jared and slightly wrinkles it. Fascinated, Jared looks at the little freckle on the cat's nose.

The moment Jared's hand touches the cat's nose, he feels a surge go through him like a bolt of lightning. For a moment it is as if a thousand electric lights explode in front of his eyes, as he sees a sea of colors, cold, ice, warm, fire; then pain blows through him. Someone desperately calls his name and he feels cold tears on his cheek.

Hastily, he pulls his hand away from the cat and is shocked to find that the animal is now sitting on a small mountain of snow, in the middle of the counter in Uncle Robert's store. A small pile of snow lies on the cat's nose and he sweeps it away with his paw.

"What the..." Jared stares at his hands that seem to be pulsating. Meanwhile, the cat has jumped off the counter and is shaking the last of the snow out of his fur. Furiously he glares at Jared and runs to the door. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know why this happened."

The cat scratches frantically at the wooden door and meows loudly.

"It's okay, I'll let you out." Jared opens the door and the cat runs away with his bushy tail puffed up. 

Jared looks stunned at the melting mountain of snow.

_How_ , Jared asks himself, amazed. He shouldn't have been able to do this at all. It's magic of the highest level. He scared the little cat nearly to death. Stunned and disappointed in himself, Jared looks for the broom and starts to clean up.

***

Two hours later Jared is still thinking about the cat. He just can't understand what happened earlier. He serves the last customers and pours himself a cup of tea as the door opens and more customers enter the store. He knows their voices too well and the dishes in his hand start rattling as Jared's hands are shaking.

"I think all this writing is over the top. It's just another trick of the magic school to get more influence," the booming voice of his brother fills the whole store.

"But Tollawis believes in it, and you said so yourself, there have been incidents on the wall in recent years."

"Small, insignificant fluctuations, Father. None of which should bother the king. We have everything under control on site, and would know if the wall...oh, hello Jared." Jeff interrupts himself and looks dismissively at his younger brother.

"Jared, where's your uncle?" George asks, and looks around searching.

"He's gone to visit a friend, but he should be back soon," whispers Jared, avoiding his father's gaze.

"And he leaves you here alone?" Jeff asks, stunned. "It's a wonder this place is still standing!" 

"Stop teasing your brother." George butts in. "Jared, your mother needs this ointment with ring flowers and edelweiss for her swollen feet. Now quickly."

Jeff rolls his eyes and Jared hurries to finish stirring the jar of cream.

"Did it help her?" he asks carefully from under his bangs. 

"She sings the praises of it. A good thing that we have an expert in the family.“

Jared looks at him and smiles a little proudly. "I made it." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I made it. The recipe, it was in one of the older writings that..."

"Shut up right now," his father swooshes in and rips the jar right out of Jared's hand. "Unbelievable! I can't believe Robert is so reckless as to let you experiment with this. Who knows what could have happened to my wife."

"But, you said that..."

"That... is hereby confiscated! I will not allow you to sell it to any more innocent citizens. Have you forgotten what they call you? The bad omen! I must have a serious word with my brother. But until then, I'm taking this with me!"

"I only wanted..."

“Really Jared," his brother smiles at him cynically, "when are you going to learn your place ?“ _By accident_ , Jeff pushes against the glass bowl filled with cookies which crashes to the floor.

"Oops, I think you just had a mishap. You're really, really unlucky." Jeff turns away laughing and follows his father out. 

Jared bites his lip. Under no circumstances will he give them the satisfaction of making him cry. He swallows his anger and pain and reaches for the broom for the second time this day.


	6. Chapter 6

The red tabby's paws paws fly over the sandy ground of the main road leading out of the village. He races across the wide acres, where the wheat is not yet high, so that his red fur shimmers through the golden wheat. When he leaves the village completely behind, the tomcat starts to slow down his pace and trots to the Hill, from where the pointed towers of the castle are already visible in the distance. A butterfly flies closely past him and provokes him. Of course he tries to catch the butterfly, but the insect is way too agile. His tail twitches in frustration, and he ignores the stupid thing. Gracefully, he strolls over the drawbridge, which leads into the courtyard of Ackles Castle. Inside there is a lively bustle. The sound of worked metal and the fire bellows of the forging furnace dominate the soundscape. The kitchen maids are preparing the evening meal for the royal family. 

Hardly anyone pays attention to the red tabby cat, and when they do, they smile at him in a friendly manner. It is an advantage if everyone believes that the royal family owns a pet that must not be touched under any circumstances.

The tomcat runs under the work table where fresh dough is rolled out for the bread for dinner. He sticks his nose up and picks up the scent. It smells of roast beef and pepper. The tomcat jumps on a chair and watches the preparation.

He waits for a suitable moment and reaches his paw over the table until his claws can catch a slice of meat. In a flash he pulls the piece of meat towards him and grabs it with his teeth .

"You little damned thief," the kitchen maid scolds, and fast as the wind the cat dashes away, carrying his prey triumphantly before him in his jaws. 

Carefully, he sneaks through the upper floor and hides in a small alcove. He devours his prey with relish and then cleans his muzzle with his front paw. He tastes the herbs and the tender juicy meat still on his tongue while he walks the last yards to his chamber. 

Once again he looks around carefully, making sure no one is around him. Then he jumps up boldly and hangs on the doorknob with both front paws until it gives way and the door opens a crack. It took him several months to master this trick, but it was worth the effort. 

He enters the almost dark room and jumps on the desk, the light of the setting sun falling on his fur and making his green eyes shine like jewels. For a moment, he thinks about just lying crosswise on the table and enjoying the last warming sunbeams on his fur. But his bed is simply more inviting. He still has well over an hour until a servant will call him for dinner and he will use the time to stretch his limbs. He throws a last glance out of the window, where he can see the Goldmond river, the village, and somewhere out there, the house with the colorful glass windows. Then he turns around and looks directly into a silver arrowhead pointing at his nose. 

He squints at the tip, then his view glides along the arrow, which is clamped in an artfully carved elf bow. He follows the pale hand that holds the bow under tension over the strong arm that belongs to the body of a handsome half-elf. 

"Jensen Ross Ackles, give me one good reason not to pull the fur over your ears right now?"

_Damn, how did he sneak up on me like that again?_

"Because I'm _that_ good," ends Kane, anticipating Jensen's thought.

Jensen tilts his head slightly, as if to say, _Well, if you're so good, how could I run away again?_

The eyes of the half-elf narrow. "You really shouldn't tease me any more right now."

Jensen's left ear twitches and he looks again at the arrowhead that is still pointed at him. He tries to push it away with one paw.

Kane is Jensen's faithful companion. When he was born, Alan sent out a wish to find a guardian who will take care of Jensen. The choice fell on the young half-elf, who has lived for a long time in the realm of Gimene, with his human mother. Kane's father died while hunting and the mother returned to her family from the forests of Aur Vaer. Even if Kane would never become as old as pure elves, who often live to be two hundred years old, he was still very young in his early forties, but well trained, in far and close combat. Because of his family he was used to being around humans. Nevertheless, his often cooler, emotionless attitude was a blessing for Alan, a challenge for Jensen. 

But over the years, a deep friendship developed between the two, and Jensen appreciated Kane's loyalty to him.

Finally Kane sighs in frustration and lowers his bow. "Shift, and then we'll talk." He takes the arrow from the string and places it back in the quiver tied to his back. 

In the meantime, Jensen jumps on the bed and wistfully says goodbye to his nap, which he probably won't be granted any more. 

Jensen concentrates on his body, feels his claws retract and his toes grow. He feels the silky fur disappear under his skin, his torso stretches, and he slowly transforms into his human form. 

He routinely reaches under his pillow, where he always has a royal blue linen tunic ready and covers his naked skin with it. 

Kane leans against the heavy desk and looks over to Jensen. "How can I protect you if you keep running away from me?" His question is without anger, which almost makes it worse for Jensen.

"I just wanted to be on my own for a bit," Jensen starts, but Kane cuts him off.

"You were gone all day. All day! I tried to cover for you, so that no one would suspect. How long do you think that goes on? When we're on the road, I can make up some excuses, but here, at the castle, your presence is expected."

Why must the elf always be so rational? "Well, think of something."

Kane crosses his arms. "What do you think I've been doing all day?“

"I could be sick," Jensen interjects. 

"Your mother sent soup."

"Or I could have gone for a ride?"

"Without your horse?"

"Playing cards with friends!"

"You've got no friends." Kane answers sarcastically.

Jensen rolls his eyes.

"Is there any soup left?" asks Jensen, hopefully .

"I ate it."

"I hate you." Jensen sulks. 

"I know."

Kane looks at the young man in front of him. Jensen has become a handsome man, respected, educated, and perceptive. And still sometimes, the charm of a little boy shines through in him. From the moment Jensen was born, Kane became his personal protector. He has dedicated his life to Jensen and the royal family and nothing will ever change that. Even the stubborn person in front of him. 

"Jensen," Kane's voice is almost sympathetic, which makes Jensen look up. "I am always loyal to you, I have kept your secret for four years now. I would never betray you."

Jensen chews on his lower lip. It is thanks to Kane that no one noticed what happened on the Hill four years ago, when the young novices were accepted into the Mage Guild.

_He had only gone with Kenzie for his own sake. He wanted to continue following his father and study the history of the country. But, the magic was part of it and he didn't want to spoil it with the goddess or his little sister._

_He watched the young candidates from afar as they performed their tricks. While Kenzie excitedly watched everything, Jensen preferred to stay in the shade, with a glass of red wine. It's not that Jensen doesn't recognize the importance of magic, but in his eyes, diplomacy, trade skills, and a knowledge of human nature are more important when it comes to running a kingdom. And nothing less will be required of him in the future. He likes to watch Kenzie enthusiastically admire the magicians' tricks, but Jensen cannot allow himself to behave in such a childish way. Everyone is looking at him, the future king. His father expects nothing but perfectionism when it comes to Jensen's education and appearance. And he will never disappoint his father._

_He is enjoying the full-bodied red wine, when one of the last candidates steps forward. A young person, tall, too slim from growing too fast, and a little clumsy, but there is something about the young man that fascinates Jensen immediately. He puts down his glass and takes the binoculars out of Kenzie's hand to take a closer look at the young man. Through the magnifying glass he can clearly see the boy's facial features, he can see the boy's nervousness and he finds himself wanting to go down there and to protect him. The boy is forming shapes out of ice and Jensen suddenly feels a fire burning through his muscles. He starts to sweat and he gets dizzy. Maybe the wine was not a good idea after all. He looks over to Kane, who looks at him attentively. The half-elf seems to sense that something is wrong and steps to his side. One last time Jensen looks at the young magician and it seems as if their eyes meet across the distance. Jensen feels a pressure in his chest that pulls him towards the man. "Kane, help me." he whispers and the half-elf grabs the noble son and carries him into the tent. "Probably the sun," he murmurs to Kenzie._

_He lays Jensen down on the colorful carpet, and hides him from curious eyes. Kane is the only one who notices how a bright light enters Jensen's body and the half-elf immediately recognizes what has just happened._

_The goddess Fae has awakened Jensen to be a familiar._

_He protects Jensen during the day, shields him from the attention of his sister, and repeats his guess over and over again. A weakness caused by the wine and the sun. He guides Jensen to the castle and up to his room. The whole night he does not leave Jensen’s bed. Only to Kane does Jensen later confide. Only to him does he tell about the young man in his dreams. And only to him does Jensen show himself when he shifts for the first time._

"You went to see him again, didn't you?" Kane's voice interrupts Jensen's memory.

"I..." starts Jensen, but he doesn't manage to finish the sentence.

"Something was different this time, wasn't it?" 

Jensen nervously rubs his fingers against the tunic. "How did you know that?"

Kane warps the corners of his mouth so that it's almost a smile. "Jensen, I know you, I know your face when you stole an apple from the kitchen and I know your face when you _mistakenly_ called the son of the Sultan of Brabak a grasshopper."

"That was a translation mistake!"

"Anyway, the fact is I know you, and _this_ face tells me something happened."

"Jared saw me," explains Jensen.

"What do you mean?" Kane asks.

Jensen takes a deep breath and stands up from the bed. Restlessly he walks around the room while he reports. "Some children spotted me in the tree and Jared went between them. And... Kane, he has grown up so much. A real man, and he is still so loving. I just wanted to have a few minutes with him. Just to be close to him for once. His eyes, Kane, his eyes are a sea of colors, and he has these little dimples when he laughs. He is compassionate and gentle and his voice is... _what_?"

Kane blinks at him with big eyes.

"What is it?" Jensen asks uneasily.

"You are totally in love!" Kane states matter-of-factly.

"I'm not!" Jensen shouts back somewhat too shrilly.

"Yes, you are."

Jensen sinks back onto the bed. He puts his elbows on his thighs and rubs his palms together until he finally looks up at Kane.

"And if so?" His words are just a whisper, but Kane's ears are too good not to hear them. 

Kane loosens his crossed arms and leans against the desk. "What have I told you these past few years?"

"That I'm the prettier of the two of us?" Jensen tries for humor one last time.

" _Jensen_!" Kane is at the end of his rope.

"That I'm running away from my destiny," Jensen replies .

"Correct."

Jensen rises again with a vengeance. "But this here, _this_ is my fate." Jensen gestures angrily across the room. "This is my future. I’m going to be king, Kane. This is my task, and what my father raised me for. This is my destiny."

"The Goddess has decided otherwise," Kane insists.

"Then she is mistaken!" Jensen stubbornly confronts Kane. "I have to lead people. I am expected to be strong and to make wise decisions. A whole country will have to rely on me. And I can’t do that by bowing my knee to a young, insecure magician! Never!"

"So you'd rather run away, for all these years." Kane's sarcasm drives the rage into Jensen's green eyes and he glares back at him. 

"I'm not running away," he hisses at Kane. "I'm educating myself, I'm practicing diplomacy and economics. I travel countries in my father's name and teach myself martial arts. I will do everything to make my father and my people proud, never question that again."

Kane looks Jensen straight in the eye, unimpressed by his outburst of anger. "Then answer me this. If the young magician is so indifferent to you, if you are so indifferent to his fate, why are you so drawn to him whenever we are near? And why even now, in the midst of your little tantrum, can't you stop thinking about him?"

Jensen's eyes twitch and Kane knows he's right.

"Get out of here," Jensen says with clenched teeth. 

Kane takes a slight bow. "I'll see you at dinner." He puts his hand on Jensen's shoulder for a moment and then leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"You turned the cat into snow?"

Chad looks at Jared in horror and puts the heavy forge hammer on the anvil.

"No… I said, the moment we touched, snow suddenly formed and almost buried the cat in it." Jared bites into his apple, which the fruit vendor had given him as a gift. He likes to spend his lunch breaks with Chad at the forge. Usually Áine joins them, but the fairies seem to be in a bit of turmoil. 

The forge is Chad's home. It belongs to his father, and he will inherit it one day, even though no one would think that Chad could be related to him. Twenty-five years ago, his adoptive parents, Chloe and Stefan, found this little bundle in front of their door. No one knows how the ogre baby got there or who his real parents were. And even though the Murrays had no idea how to raise a baby, let alone a squeaky green ogre baby, it had happened to them. 

"You never did spontaneous magic before. You usually need liquid to make ice."

"That's the crazy thing. It really happened spontaneously!" Jared tries to contain himself, but the reality of it all still has him amazed.

Chad dips the horseshoe he was working on into the cold water and the heat escapes with a hiss. 

Many have smiled at the Murrays or even declared them crazy to take in the baby ogre. The diplomats wanted to make sure that there were no political entanglements of an ogre being raised by humans. Even an official request was sent to the Nebel Mountains, because really nobody wanted a conflict with quick-tempered, belligerent ogres. But Chad was simply overlooked, no one really wanted to deal with it, and if the Murrays were crazy enough to try, then there you go. 

Ogres don't usually learn a language. Their tongues are not designed for it. They tend to communicate by grunting and gesticulating. So his parents were all the more surprised when Chad stammered 'Mama' for the first time. It took him much longer to learn, and even today he still finds it difficult to formulate complex sentences. But Jared didn't care from the beginning. Chad is one of the most lovable and friendly beings he knows, and he is just happy to have him as a friend.

"So you almost _spontaneously_ killed the cat?" 

Well, sometimes Chad makes it a little harder for Jared to love him, but he had a point.

"That little guy was scared to death. No wonder he ran away so quickly." Jared reluctantly admits. 

"I'm sure he'll be back." Chad puts the horseshoe aside to harden.

"I've asked around, and no one knows of a cat that fits his description. But he was just too pretty to be a stray."

"Too pretty, huh?"

"He was too well-groomed and clean, I mean." 

They sit down on the little wall, and Jared enjoys the sunshine on his face.

"Did your brother leave the town again?" Chad blinks at the sun.

"By the goddess, yes." Jared rolls his eyes. "Uncle Robert was so angry at my father, but I asked him not to do anything. I don't want any more bad blood between them."

"It was your father's idea to put you up with Robert." 

"Sometimes I think he wanted me to fail here too." Jared bites his lower lip and thinks about how to phrase the next sentence. "Do you think I should try again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Spontaneous ice magic," Jared whispers.

"Jared, you're not a novice anymore. If anyone finds out you can cast high spells, you could get in trouble." Chad sounds really worried.

"I know, I was just hoping..."

"You were hoping that this was a sign that your Familiar is on its way here?" 

Sadly, Jared turns away from the sun and looks at his best friend. "Am I crazy for still thinking he's out there?"

"No, Jared." Chad's big green hand rests on Jared's shoulder. "You're still full of hope, and no matter how hard you try, you won't give up. That's what I admire about you."

Jared stares thankfully at Chad. "That was really nice of you."

"You wanna hear something really crazy?"

"I'm not sure."

"Not like that," Chad laughs, then gets more serious. “The day you were admitted, I asked the Goddess to choose me. I wanted so much to be your Familiar."

"Oh, Chad." Jared is very touched.

"I wanted it so much. I wanted to protect you, and... I _am_ your best friend." Sadly, the ogre's antennae droop. 

"I would be so honored if you would be my Familiar." Jared confirms.

"Well,“ Chad wipes some liquid out of his eyes, obviously blacksmith dust. "It's probably not meant to be, and honestly, I can't imagine having sex with you either.“

"Chad!!" Jared shouts, embarrassed, and turns red.

"But that's what a Familiar is all about. You get together and have tons of magic sex."

"I really have no idea where you got that from, oh wait, I know exactly who told you that nonsense. The connection between a Magician and a Familiar is so much more. Yes, it often ends in relationships, but it's about cohesion, about serving the goddess and nature. It's about love, about support, about union and..."

"Sex." Laughs Chad, and Jared jumps off the wall and throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"I'm going back now," he decides.

"Will you come to the tavern tomorrow?" Chad asks.

"No," growls Jared.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after work tomorrow." Chad grins and starts working on the anvil once again.

Jared hears the sound of the hammer as he walks back to Robert's house. He leaves the yard of the forge and turns left onto the Waterlilly Alley. He greets Mrs. Brumbot, who is pruning her roses, and waves to Mr. Quill, who stands outside of his small bakery. 

The only store Jared passes by more quickly is Mr. Riching's "Magic Capes for Every Race" - which nowadays has a little note posted on the door -"Ogres Not Allowed!" .

Mr. Richings always has that crushing, condescending look on his face whenever he sees Jared. But maybe he's just always in such a bad mood. Jared, however, continues to stroll along the brick pavement, still enjoying the warm sunshine that accompanies him. The sun at his back makes his shadow long. Halfway along the way he can't shake the feeling that he is being followed. Again and again he looks over his shoulder, but cannot see anything. 

As he passes Mrs. Smith's small orchard, Jared has a hunch. Without turning around, he calls out. "I know you are following me. And I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." He walks slower and continues. "I promise I won't touch you again, if you don't want me to." After a few more steps, Jared suddenly notices that a second shadow appears next to his. Jared can't suppress a smile as the dark frame of the cat runs beside him. "Good to have you back," Jared says, and walks on to Robert's house.

He stops for a moment on the lower steps and looks down. The red tomcat sits next to him. The bright eyes blink up at him, and the tip of his tail twitches a little. 

"Would you like a bowl of milk?" Jared asks, but the cat makes a snort that Jared can only interpret as disgusted.

"Meow," the cat complains, as if Jared should know exactly what he wants.

"You don't really want coffee now, do you?" Jared asks in horror. But at the word coffee, the cat stands up on all fours and starts pacing with both front paws. 

Jarred rolls his eyes, but a few moments later he actually brings a small bowl of Robert's black coffee outside.  
The red cat just falls towards the dark liquid and slobbers it away enthusiastically. Little brown splashes of coffee are spread all over the place and Jared sits down on the steps next to the little guy, amused. When the cat has finished cleaning the bowl, his snout is wet and brown from the coffee, but he purrs overjoyed. 

"You're really not normal," laughs Jared and watches how the cat cleans his snout with his paw. 

"You and I fit together quite well, don't we? The cat who doesn't like milk and the magician who can't do magic." 

At Jared's last words, the tomcat pauses in mid-motion and stares at Jared. 

"I would so like to pet you," says Jared sadly, but he fears too much that he might hurt the cat again. 

He leans his arms on his thighs and looks down the street, once taking a touch next to him. The tomcat has quietly moved closer. He presses his soft head against Jared's hip. His purring is loud and let's Jared relax instantly. Warmth flows through him and again, with better knowledge he reaches down and strokes the cat's head. Apart from a slight tingling, nothing happens this time. Jared intensifies the stroking, pets the cat's shiny fur, and lets his fingers run through the thick, red fluffy hair. The tomcat purrs and closes his eyes, massaging Jared's thighs with his front paws. Jared himself feels a calmness in himself like he hasn't felt for a long time. 

Together they sit in silence for minutes.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" Jared asks, when he finally has to get up to start work again. It is a foolish question to ask an animal, and yet - for a brief moment - it seems to him as if the cat had nodded.

***

"Jensen, it would be nice if you could spend some time with your mother and I."

"Yes, father, but you yourself said I should be more involved here.“

"That is correct, but no one sees you? You've been back at the castle for six weeks, either sick, riding or who knows where. There are a few things I really need to talk to you about."

"I'll be there tomorrow, I promise."

***

"Where is your cat?" asks Aine as Jared runs towards her and Chad. They help Mrs. Smith with the fruit harvest. Well, Chad and Jared do most of the work, while Aine sees herself more as a motivational help and taster. Her cheeks are purple from the blueberry she's snacking on, and contrast sharply with the green mohawk on her head. 

"He is not my cat," Jared defends himself, even though he is not so sure anymore. With Robert's permission, Ginger, that's the name Jared gave the cat, is also allowed in the store. Robert's initial skepticism has turned into true enthusiasm. Ginger is a breathtakingly beautiful animal, and every visitor falls into raptures as soon as they see the cat. But Ginger only has eyes for Jared, he follows him step by step. When Jared touches the ointments in the morning, Ginger watches over every move - nowadays with at a proper distance. There was a little accident with a bowl of "corns scare", in which two grasshoppers are also processed. Ginger, however, thought he had to catch one grasshopper, which ended up with the entire contents of the bowl on the kitchen floor and on the cat. 

And even though the sight of a white powdered cat, while the grasshopper sat provocatively on his head, caused Jared to laugh, the final shower of the cat was not pleasant for any of them. Never before had Jared seen such a pissed off, grumbling tomcat who didn't even look at him an hour later. One cup of lukewarm coffee--prepared especially for him-- and a single green gummy bear, reconciled Ginger again. "I'll go to cat hell for this," Jared was ashamed, but he simply couldn't stand the state of being angry with Ginger any longer. 

"I thought you two were inseparable," Chad murmurs and a tiny bit of jealousy resonates in his voice.

"I don't understand what the problem is," Jared replies as he puts more blueberries in his basket. "I like him, and he doesn't seem to have another home."

"Enough, you two," Aine pinches Chad's ear and leaves a purple smear there. "Jared, have you heard that all magicians are called upon to visit the wall in the next few weeks? Something's wrong with that, isn't it? My sisters are all worried, too. They think there are cracks, like not sure what you mean here." Aine chews her lip and she actually looks worried.

"My father thinks it's just gossip," Chad replies. "The mages are only trying to act up again, why should their powers suddenly wear off?"

That rumor has been going around for weeks. More and more the barrier seems to disappear, no matter how hard the magicians try to absorb the energy from nature and put it into the energy of the wall, something is making it weaken. 

"Uncle Robert tried to talk to my father, but he wouldn't tell him anything. Uncle Robert believes that it is because the magicians no longer believe in what they are doing there. The wall is a strength of faith, strength from within and hope but many people only see power, economy and merchandising in magic, but the wall needs the energy from the feelings that come from nature. He believes that it depends on what you feel and not what you do."

Aine and Chad look at Jared with distraction, then Chad starts to laugh out loud. Aine giggles along, even if not quite as loud. "Maybe your father and your brother should just hold hands," Chad snorts and Aine joins in, "Oh and Frederic could sing a love song to the wall...".

Jared twists his eyes and looks hurt "Why did I say anything..."

"Oh Jared, " Aine flies over to him, "Please forgive me, but the wall is the result of powerful magic and spells. It takes a bit more than a gut feeling, don't you think? And the king still seems very relaxed. He would probably say something if he really had to worry. And even his son is about to leave."

"Jensen, leaving the country? I thought he would finally settle down,“ asks Chad astonished.

"No, I'm sure. Jensen is leaving the day after tomorrow. A diplomatic trip to Tolland. He'll be gone for weeks. "

"You see, then we really have nothing to worry about."

Jared looks up at the horizon, where darker clouds appear. "You may be right." 

There's a strange feeling in him that he can't grasp. Like something bad is going to happen. "We should get going, it's going to start raining soon. You collect the baskets and take them to Mrs Smith.“ 

Jared hopes to be home before the rain, and he is looking forward to seeing Ginger, who hopefully will be waiting for him. But he better not mention this to his friends.

***

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Kane looks anxiously at his protégé. 

"You heard my father. He wants answers to what's wrong with me. Where I am. When I take responsibility at court. Almighty, he thinks I have a mistress."

"Well..."

"Not a word!" Jensen stomps angrily through his room. 

"Jensen, you've been with Jared every day for weeks. Your bond grows stronger every day."

"And that's why I have to go." Jensen looks out the window. Just the thought of not seeing Jared anymore almost breaks his heart. 

"You know the situation, that everyone is worried about what's happening at the wall right now. Maybe it is a sign!"

"What does the wall have to do with me?" Jensen snaps at his friend.

"Perhaps the fact that you refuse to accept your fate?" Says Kane in a slightly sour voice and Jensen can't remember Kane ever being so emotional.

"What do I tell him, Kane? What? That I cannot become king? That his son will sadly be the biggest disappointment of his life?" Angrily Jensen hammers his fist against the window sill before Kane pulls him around and presses him against the wall. Kane's voice is dark and haunting.

"How about, Father, I was chosen by the goddess to become a Familiar. I have found a partner who complements me, and he will help me bring this kingdom back into balance. I trust him and I have fallen in love with him."

Unbelievingly, Jensen stares at the half elf. He swallows hard and his Adam's apple moves up and down. The tingling in his eyes makes him blink. 

"I can't, Kane," he finally whispers.

"Then you are not the man I thought you are." Kane's disappointed look hits Jensen harder than anything he has ever experienced. But magic will not save this kingdom. That's what Jensen grew up with, he has to believe that and Jared will understand that one day. 

Jensen doesn't even notice how he undresses. He only wants to see Jared once more. Just to say goodbye one last time. He senses the transformation that is beginning in his body, and feels the approaching rain. 

The first raindrops fall down on his fur as he fans over the field and wipe away the traces of tears flowing from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"How is it possible that you can be in the way all the time," Jared grumbles as he tries to walk over Ginger while loaded down with four books, and tries not to stumble. Ginger is lying relaxed on his back, all paws stretched out, in the middle of Uncle Robert's store.

Jared carefully balances the books as he walks up to the counter and drops them there. He has promised to look for a recipe for Psoriasis and hopes to find it in one of these books. No sooner has he opened the first book that Ginger jumps on the counter and stalks over the pages. 

Absently, Jared pets Ginger's head as he tries to turn the pages of the book, despite the purring cat.   
„Hey, what’s up with you today?“ In fact, Ginger is even more affectionate and demands even more stroking than usual.

While Jared is reading a promising recipe, Ginger lies down on the book, turns on his back, and tries to catch a strand of Jared's hair with his paw. 

Jared looks affectionately at the little guy. Since Ginger has been in his life, Jared feels different; at peace with himself. He strokes the little furry nose and scritches under Ginger's chin. The cat purrs even louder and stretches his neck. "You like that, don't you?" Jared says gently as he continues to scratch the cat. Ginger triggers a calm that fascinates Jared. The work becomes more fluid, and Ginger's purring makes him forget all the grief he has ever felt.

As he scrubs Ginger's belly, the cat almost rolls his eyes in happiness, then suddenly he grabs Jared's hand and bites it lovingly. "I love you, too," Jared laughs, and kisses the cat on the nose. He can hardly explain the warmth he feels.

The ringing of the bell at the front door makes Jared look up and Ginger jump off the counter. 

When Jared recognizes the new customer, his good mood is gone. "Can I help you, Father?"

"Are you here on your own again?" his father snorts contemptuously and looks around the store.

"Uncle Robert is at the Magic Guild. I thought all guild members would be there today?" Jared asks skeptically. Why was his father here when he should know that his uncle is not here?

"I have more important things to do than listen to this nonsense. If we had used our magic to eradicate these goblin freaks, we wouldn't have this problem. But no, we want peace," Jared's father complains as he passes by Jared.

"Magic creates, it was not given to us to destroy."

"You be quiet, I've had enough trouble because of you." 

Jared tries to ignore the stab in his heart. "Where are you going?" he asks in surprise as his father starts to go into the back rooms.

"I just have to go to the basement for a moment. You make your ointments there, then at least you'll be of some use," his father says disparagingly and attempts to pass by as Jared holds him by the sleeve.

"These are Uncle Robert's private rooms, and in the basement are valuable and powerful artifacts and ingredients."

"So?" his father replied, looking disapprovingly at Jared's hand that still holds him.

"I think you should wait until Robert is back,“ Jared says calmly.

"Now listen to me carefully," George's eyes darken. "Who do you think you are? If I hadn't gotten you this place, you'd be nothing, you'd be out on the street, you good-for-nothing. You can't work magic but you're acting out. Let me go right now."

Jared puts himself in front of his father. "I work here. And so I'm asking you to leave now, and as you mention it, I don't want you to use any more anointing or ingredients without asking, and certainly not without paying for them."

The slap in the face hits Jared without warning. Dazed, he staggers back and hits the floor with his butt. Horrified, he looks up at his father who has towered up over him.

"You little, rotten worm," spits George, and clenches his hand into a fist. Little flashes of energy spark between his fingers and Jared can only raise his hand defensively.

George swings out to throw the energy ball at his son, when out of nowhere, Ginger jumps at him and hits him right in the chest. Surprised, George staggers back and the energy ball fizzles out. 

Ginger lands on his paws and stands before Jared. His ears are laid back and he hisses at George, spitting and growling.

"What the hell is that?" cries George angrily, and looks down at the cat, who is still growling aggressively.

"Don't hurt him, Father !" Jared begs desperately when he sees that Geroge is already bundling magic again.

But George looks full of hate at the cat and smashes his hand forward.

"No!“ Jared cries out and throws his hand forward as well. Even before George's energy lightning can reach the cat, and probably injure him badly, they stop in the air. Jared captures the magic of his father. Without knowing what he is actually doing, he transforms the deadly energy until the lightning bursts and hundreds of tiny shimmering raindrops rain down in front of the cat.

Jared looks at his hand, then at the wet floor. "How did I ..."

Then he hears the deep rumble of his father. He looks up fearfully, while Ginger jumps behind the counter. 

"What have you done, Jared?" George's voice chases Jared over the back with a poker.

"I don't know. It just came automatically."

"You cast a spell without permission that's only allowed for guild members. Worse, you cast a spell against a magister, and you manipulated the spell of another magician.“

"Please, Father, you would have hurt him." Jared's voice trembles with fear.

"I will report you, Jared. I will not tolerate such behavior." Cold-heartedly, George looks at his son. "The Guild will judge you and I will see to it that you are banished once and for all." George is about to turn to the door when a strange deep voice takes the floor.

"You will not do this."

In amazement, both Jared and his father look up at the counter, where a young man stands as if from nowhere. An extremely attractive young man, an extremely attractive _naked_ young man. Jared swallows at the sight, as something about the stranger looks pretty familiar to Jared.

George's eyes get big and he stammers almost fearfully as he talks to the young man.

"I... didn't know that it was you, Your Serene Highness. I beg your forgiveness, but I could not have guessed.“

George bows to the man and Jared tries to figure out what is happening.

Meanwhile, the young man continues talking, his sharp eyes fixed on Jared's father. 

"Magister George from the Padalecki house, you will go home and forget everything you have just seen. From now on, you will pay a decent price for everything you want in this store, and if you raise your hand against your son even once, the Goddess won’t have mercy on you. In return, I will forget what I have just seen here and will give my father nothing but best regards from you. Do we understand each other?" 

"Of course, Your Highness, anything you wish, Your Highness." Slowly and with a steady bow, George walks backwards to the door, while the young man crosses his arms in front of his chest and pushes his chin forward. Everything about him exudes power and superiority. 

When George is finally out the door, the young man takes his first breath and Jared slowly stands up.

Incredulous, Jared stares at the stranger. He is so handsome that it takes what seems like forever to Jared to regain the ability to speak. Short, light brown hair, prominent cheekbones, the freckles on his nose, and the most beautiful eyes Jared has ever seen. Except for...

"You're my cat?" he cries, stunned.

"Well, Jared..." embarrassed, Jensen puts one hand behind his neck.

"You were my cat, and now you're a man." Jared's still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Jared, listen to me. I can explain..."

"And you're naked!" Big eyes stare at Jensen, who's about to blush.

"Yeah, about that... do you think maybe you could lend me a little something while I explain everything?" Jensen gives Jared his most charming smile.

“Oh, of course.“ As if in a trance, Jared goes upstairs and gets a simple white linen shirt and some light brown linen pants from his closet.

Back in the shop, Jensen slips on the clothes. The shirt is too wide and still allows for a good look at Jensen's muscular chest, which doesn't make things any easier for Jared. 

"Jared, I know you have a lot of questions and I'll try to answer them all, but do you think we could lock the door first and maybe, just maybe, I can have a cup of that delicious coffee?" 

When Jared returns with the hot cup, Jensen's eyes light up and he takes the cup out of Jared's hands. As soon as their fingertips touch, there is a crackling that makes Jared look up, his eyes finding Jensen's.

Jensen smiles widely at Jared. "Thank you, believe me I didn't want this to happen, but I couldn't let your father hurt you. And I mean, did you see his face." Jensen laughs deeply and small laughter lines appear around his eyes. "He almost died of fear. So if you..."

"You are Jensen Ackles... You are the son of King Alan Ackles." Jared almost whispers the words, but Jensen feels a tone in them that worries him.

"That's true, Jared. I..."

"You are my Familiar." Jared speaks the words, and it gets quiet in the store. Both stare at each other in silence. Jensen puts down the cup and looks down at the floor. 

"Jared..."

"It's really you." Jared's voice trembles and makes Jensen look up. Jared's eyes shimmer in umpteen colors. They shine and glow brighter than anything Jensen has ever seen. The world stands still and Jensen loses himself in Jared's gaze. He can't stop the feeling that is growing deep inside of him, like a wave spilling over him, and he understands, for the first time, what the songs the minstrels sing are about. 

Then Jared starts to smile and it is the most beautiful smile Jensen has ever seen. Warm, compassionate, and so unique. He would lay his kingdom at Jared's feet just to put that smile on his face every day. 

"You're finally here." There is no reproach in Jared's voice, no anger, just unbelievable endless love. The room gets warm, and Jensen feels as if an invisible energy is flowing around them. Jared approaches him and puts his hand on Jensen's cheek for a moment and Jensen thinks he may just burst with happiness. 

Until Jensen realizes what he has to do and he turns away from Jared's gaze; his stomach gets cold thinking that Jared's smile could dry up and that Jensen will be the reason for it.

Suddenly Jared seems to have overcome his shock and with big eyes he starts talking fast.

"You are the son of the king, and I have … I don't have anything here … I mean what do you offer a king?" Jared runs frantically around the small room.

"Jared..." Jensen starts again but Jared continues babbling.

"And what do I say to you, your highness or Jensen, oh by the goddess I named you Ginger, was that even okay?"

"That was okay, Jared, if you could just..."

"You could've told me instead of just standing there, I mean here, I mean naked, I mean a few minutes ago, you were just a cat!"

"Jared..."

"I petted your tummy!" Jared recalls, stunned and puts his hands over his mouth.

Jensen's ear tips are turning bright red. "That was...nice, wasn't it?" Jensen tries again with a charming offensive.

Shyly, Jared looks at him from under his bangs. "Yeah, it was . But I can't say I don't enjoy this look as well." Jared points at Jensen's body and Jensen seems just as shy at once.

"You're not exactly unattractive either," whispers Jensen, and both look at each other as if they don't know what to do next. 

Until Jared takes the word again euphorically. "We have to go to the guild! We have to take the oath, Jensen, we can finally bond. All you have to do is ask that I appoint you as my familiar and everything will be fine. You see what happened earlier. I could direct magic. I felt my father's magic and I could use it. I can only do that through you. Think about what we can accomplish together.

"Jared..." Jensen begins timidly, and it breaks his heart.

"Jensen, who knows what will happen once we're connected and our abilities bundle. I will finally be able to take the exam. I can finally be a real magician.“

"Jared, please."

"Together we can do this. We can restore magic to its former glory, clear away the dusty images of the past. No one will laugh at me or point a finger at me anymore." Jared beams at Jensen and Jensen feels his throat as it closes.

"Jared I can't." The words weigh like a ton on his chest.

"What do you mean?" Jared looks at him, irritated.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't."

"But... But I don't understand."

"Jared, you're a wonderful person, by Fae, damn it, why is it so hard? You must understand, I have a task ahead of me. I must represent my kingdom."

"But the Goddess has chosen you," Jared tries to explain to him. Why does Jensen deny his fate?

"And she's obviously mistaken." Jensen walks up to Jared and puts his hands on the young man's arms. "Jared, I understand that you had a different dream and I'm sorry that you couldn't graduate. But you must see that there is a mistake here.“

Jared grabs Jensen's hands unwaveringly. His smile is back and he speaks gently to Jensen. "There is no mistake. You are full of magic. I can feel it, can't you feel it? And look at you, you can transform yourself. How can you possess such an extraordinary gift?"

"A cat Jared. I'm turning into a normal, disgusting house cat. What's so special about that?"

"To me, you're very special. And there's nothing to make you think you're not worth it." 

Jensen closes his eyes, Jared just doesn't want to understand. "My destiny is to lead a kingdom, with diplomacy, strategy, and knowledge. I will be king one day, and the people look up to me. I am expected to rule, and I certainly can't do that by swearing an oath, getting on my knees, and being the subordinate servant of a stupid little magician.“

Jensen sees the light disappearing from Jared's eyes and he wishes he could take back the words that just left his mouth. Jared's arms sink to the ground and his shoulders collapse. 

"I'm sorry, Jared, I didn't mean it." Jensen whispers, but the pain in Jared's eyes deepens.

"Yes, you did." Jared's words are barely audible. An icy cold breaks over the store.

Jared's eyes are filled with tears as he looks at Jensen.

"All my life I have waited for you. I've pictured what you might look like. I imagined what your voice sounds like." Jared slowly steps away from Jensen. "Everyone hopes to become a magician, but I didn't hope, _I knew_. I knew that I wanted to serve magic, that it would be my destiny. Then," Jared swallows and the first tear rolls down his cheek. "Then you didn't show up, and I thought, hey, that's okay, it's just another test. I just have to believe, I have to keep on believing and you'll come."

Jensen feels his own cheeks getting moist. "Jared," he begins, but Jared raises his hand.

"They laughed at me and shut me out, and I still kept believing in you. I thought maybe you'd been held up, maybe you don't dare, or your path is so incredibly long that you have to take on yourself. Not one day went by that I did not believe that you would come."

"And now you're here." Jared laughs, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Jensen reaches out for him, but Jared stares into emptiness. "All these years I thought, I just have to keep the faith in you, to keep trust in you, to hope, and now I realize that it's not you who doubts yourself, you doubt me. It is me who is not good enough for you."

"Jared, we should talk later, this is all so much at once, and..."

"Go, Jensen." For the first time, Jared looks up and Jensen is almost scared at the sight of him. There's no spark in Jared's gaze, no glow. 

"I will not accept you as my familiar. I release you from any responsibility and set you free.“ 

"Jared, you don't have to..."

"It's what you want, isn’t it? So, now please go, go to your castle, go be king and make this country proud. I'm sure you'll be wonderful."

There is no reproach in Jared's voice, no sarcasm. There is no emotion remaining in Jared's voice.

Jensen slowly walks towards the door. "It's for the best Jared, believe me." his words taste like ashes on Jensen's tongue. He takes the doorknob in his hand and looks at the young man one last time _He'll get over it._

Jared stands in the middle of the room and everything in Jensen screams at him to stay. "Goodbye, Jared."

Then he pushes the handle down and walks out. Jensen takes the steps as in a dream, he doesn't feel the ground he is walking on, doesn't feel the cold evening air blowing in his face. Everything is numb. He starts to run without noticing it, branches bang into his face, but he feels no pain, because the real pain is like a sting deep in his soul. 

Jared has released him. Jared is free of every burden, and Jensen can finally let go. That was what he wanted. That was his goal. Jensen stops in the middle of an open field and sinks to his knees. Jensen is free, finally free, so why can't he breath? Why does he feel so lost, more than ever before in his life?

"What have I done?"

***

Jared remains motionless for minutes in the middle of the room, empty and dazed, looking ahead. Then he collapses. All hope, all confidence and love dies in him on the hard wooden floor.

***

The eldest looks up to the sky.

Tense, his followers look at him.

He listens deep inside himself, looks at the shimmering wall, and smiles.

"The time has come."


	9. Chapter 9

Together with Belana, Frederic walks along the Magic Wall. The magic net stretches for miles. It begins on the open sea of Goldmoon, extends along the complete valley of the Bezerk land, and ends in the Nebel mountains of the Oger.

But here, on the 4 miles long open field, it is particularly perfect to marvel at. Like a colorful, woven net, shimmering in the blue of the water, the red of the earth, and the green of nature. Light impulses flow over the magic grid - bundled energy, the masters call it. It crackles when you stand close enough and it swings gently with the wind.

Frederic loves the silence of the night. The wall is guarded day and night, because again and again a few isolated goblins try to attack the net, try to climb over the mountains, or come across the sea. But most of the time they are already so weakened that the fight is not a big challenge for a combat mage like Frederic.

"The other side is so dark today," Belana states.

Indeed, during the day you can see through the net of the magic wall. Barren, dead land is on the other side; worn out and exploited, it offers no hope for life or harvest. But tonight there is hardly anything to see. The clouds seem to hang so low that the other side is immersed in a deep black. 

"The weather will play a trick on us." Frederic tries to explain the phenomenon. Nevertheless, he grasps the handle of his sword tighter. 

Small watchtowers are erected a few yards apart. A small fire burns in each of these towers. Should a goblin ever approach the wall, the guards of the tower will scatter powder into the fire, so that it can change color- bluish for an attack from the sea, reddish for the danger from the mountains.

The other towers can see this signal and quickly pass it on to alert the Magic Guard, to which Frederic now belongs. 

"How good that you have me. I'll take care of you," remarks Belana, with a challenging tone. Frederic grasps her hand and pulls her close. He puts his other hand to the back of her head and kisses her tenderly. As Frederic lets go of her lips, the colors of the wall shine on her face.

"I'm very happy to have you," he whispers against her mouth. The wall seems to shine brighter near them, but in return it starts to flicker in the distance. 

"It’s doing it again," Belana sounds pretty worried, but Frederic calms her down. "It’s been doing that all the time lately, don't worry. This time _I_ must protect you." Frederic winks at her as he hears a creaking above him. 

Startled, both look up at the wall. At the top end, the magic flow seems to stop, it flickers faster and faster until suddenly a V-shaped piece completely disappears. Like a wedge it eats its way further down.

"By the Goddess Fae," Frederick draws his sword and Belana erects a shield around them.

The magical wall is still flowing but, like a zipper, the crevice slowly pulls down from above.

"Give a warning," Frederick calls, and Belana lights a torch that lets bright balls of energy go up into the sky. Whenever one of these bright balls flies up, the surroundings are brightly lit for a moment.

From a distance, Frederic hears the warning sound of a horn. The watchtower closest to them has changed the color of its fire, a purple lilac illuminates the night, and calls can be heard from afar.

"May the Goddess be with us." Belana's voice is full of fear.

Even his familiar's weapon or the towers that are changing color are not as frightening as what lies before him.

Frederik looks, frozen, to the other side of the wall.

There are no dark clouds in the sky, no grey night. In the flight of the bright warning ball, the truth is revealed.

Countless goblins are gathered in front of the wall, silent, pawing, and waiting. Until a shrill signal sounds and hundreds of goblins open their yellow eyes simultaneously.

****

"Let me understand this," Kane follows right behind Jensen, who runs purposefully down the long corridor to his father's audience chamber. 

Jensen glances fleetingly over his shoulder, but he continues unperturbed.

The quiver on Kane's back swings and bangs against the holm oak of the bow. 

"Your most ardent wish was to be freed from the burden of being a familiar to which the Goddess herself has chosen you to be. The young magician has just done that and set you free, and now suddenly you want to tell your parents everything? After I have been talking to you for years, covering for you and keeping your secret? Now that you _can_ be free, you suddenly want to accept your fate and take the oath?“

"Kane... please."

Jensen doesn't understand it himself. He can't stop thinking about Jared, about the disappointment in his eyes. Leaving Jared hurt him more than any wound he has ever suffered. And not only that. He misses Jared. He misses his laugh, his eyes, he wishes they had had more time, he wishes he had received the tender touch of Jared just once in his human form. He wished he could have kissed Jared just once. Everything was wrong and Jensen had to make it right. He will choose Jared as his magician and offer himself as Jared's familiar, no matter what his parents or the people of the Kingdom will say. Jensen has to listen to his heart, and it has fallen in love. With a young magician with kaleidoscope eyes.

A few steps outside the door, Jensen stops. His heart beats so fast. In the courtyard he hears horses stomping and some guards running around frantically, but that all has to wait. Right here and now it is all about Jensen's fate.

Kane stands next to him, shoulder to shoulder. The half elf always radiates such a calmness, which gives Jensen strength when things get dicey.

"I have to do this," Jensen whispers, as if begging Kane for forgiveness. "Am I a failure because I listen to my heart instead of reason?"

Kane turns to face Jensen, and puts both hands on Jensen's shoulders. His pointy ear tips twitch and Kane's eyes radiate a warmth that Jensen has never seen in all the years he has known Kane.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, son of Alan Ackles and rightful heir to the throne of Gemine, know one thing. Never before have I been more proud of you than I am today. Your heart will always be a better judge than all the proclamations of this world. Go, talk to your parents. I will be right beside you. Come what may."

"Come what may." Jensen squeezes Kane's arm, full of sympathy, then he turns to the heavy door that separates him from his destiny. 

Determined, he knocks on the door and then opens it. With two quick steps he stands in the middle of the room in which not only his father, but also his mother and sister are seated. Other knights are also there, as well as a representative of the Mage Guild. Suddenly apprehensive, Jensen notices the anxiety on their faces, but there is no turning back.

"Father, Mother, I must speak with you." Jensen will go through with it, he must .

"Jensen, not now," his father steps up to him and Jensen hesitates. His father's words do not sound angry, but rather tense instead. Kenzie looks at him anxiously. But Jensen remains undeterred.

"Father I'm afraid I must insist, there's something you..."

"Jensen, whatever it is, it'll have to wait. Do you hear me?" This time his father sounds angry and Jensen takes a step back. Alan presses his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose. 

"Father, what's wrong?" Jensen feels the pit of his stomach getting cold.

"The wall." Alan looks out over his large desk toward the window. "It's started to collapse. Hundreds of goblins stand on the edge, waiting for the crack to hit the ground, so they can attack."  
Kenzie starts to whimper and Jensen's mother hugs her. Jensen looks back at his father. 

"We are under attack; Jensen."

Jensen looks at Kane, who has instinctively taken a protective stand in front of Jensen. 

"What can I do, Sir?" Jensen asks. 

"I will set out immediately. We will transfer the army and riders towards Fairey Valley and try to keep the goblins from coming through in droves. No idea what will happen when they storm the lands of Gimene. We will fight and we will conquer.“

"Father, let me come with you."

"No, Jensen!" Alan's words are clear. "I forbid you. You will not leave the castle. If something happens to me, you will have to rule. I want you to be here. Kane, you will protect him with your life, just as you swore to do."

Kane nods with a stern expression.

"Father, I can help. Please, I have to explain something.“ Jensen tries to approach Alan, but he waves his hand to silence him.

"Jensen, I've had enough of your excuses. You will stay here and fulfill your duty, you will honor this house and not run away again. Prove to me that you finally understand where your place is and that you are the man I see in you, and fulfill your destiny."

Beaten, Jensen looks down. "I will not disappoint you, Father." 

***

"I still can't believe your familiar is Jensen Ackles." Aine looks up at Jared, stunned.

They sit together in the front yard of Uncle Robert's house. Jared leans with his back against one of the apple trees and stares thoughtlessly at the grass. Aine sits cross-legged on Jared's bent knee. 

"And _I_ can't believe that I'm not allowed to hit him." Chad trudges tirelessly between the fruit trees to get rid of his frustration.

"Chad, he is the son of the King. Do you want to risk being put in chains?" Aine answers Chad before she turns to Jared again, worried. "You must eat something, honey."

But Jared continues to stare at the green grass. He is pale, his eyes red-rimmed, and it seems as if every spark of hope has disappeared from his body.

That's how Chad and Aine had found him this morning. Curled up on the floor of the store. The sight of him almost breaks Aine's heart.

"Maybe you shouldn't have sent him away," Aine mumbles softly to himself. This finally triggers a reaction in Jared. Dejectedly, he looks at the little fairy. 

"He doesn't want me. What right do I have to hold him? My Familiar rejected me." Fresh tears run down Jared's face and Aine flies to him. Her flapping wings create a fine breath of air on Jared's cheeks and with both hands she wipes Jared's cheek to dry the tears.

"He certainly didn't mean that, honey. Why was he with you every day? Why did he want to be with you if he didn't like you? It doesn't make any sense. Maybe he's just as scared as you are. That you'll reject him, or that he'll fail."

Jared holds out his hand and Aine flies towards him and lands on his palm. Her colorful wings flap excitedly. 

"Everyone believed I would fail, but I didn't want to give up my hope. I did not want to give up on him. And these last days... I've never felt so complete. I should have seen the signs. That cat and me, that was something special. And I destroyed it."

"You didn't do anything wrong. That son of a goblin comes here and dares to pretend to be your friend, only to hurt you so badly! I'm gonna make him..." Chad rumbles on as all three suddenly hear the clatter of hooves and Chloe, Chad's mother, rides up on them.

Jared jumps up in surprise and Chad also approaches his mother curiously.

"Chad, you have to come with me right now." his mother calls out as soon as she is within hearing distance. 

The three friends look at each other questioningly. Chloe makes the centime stand before them and her face is full of worry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Although Chad is standing, he towers above his mother on the horse. 

Jared and Aine also walk up to Chad's mother.

"Didn't you hear anything? Was Robert not back yet?"

Jared shakes his head. "What's wrong?"

"The web of the wall is becoming unstable. The mages tried everything to fix it, but it almost seems as if their magic is blocked. Hundreds of goblins have prepared themselves. The royal army is already on its way but... it will be the first war in decades." Her voice trembles with fear.

"Chad, we have to go back to the forge. We will need weapons. We need to go, _now_."

Chad steps back to Jared. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Stay here, get supplies for the mages, but stay away from the Guild, you hear me!" Chad nods to Aine and runs after his mother toward the forge.

Jared hesitates a moment, until Chloe's horse is out of sight, then runs quickly into the store. 

"Jared, tell me you'll listen to Chad!" shrieks Aine.

Jared runs up the stairs to his little attic.

"Jared, I know Chad can be a little simple-minded sometimes, but he's right, you can't help there."

The young mage kneels down in front of his small chest. He opens the brass fittings and tilts the lid back.

Aine flies right in front of his nose so that Jared's eyes cross to see her.

"Jared, please, don't make me say it."

"I have to help, Aine, don't you understand?" Jared takes his novice cape and Chad's crafted dagger out of the trunk.

"Jared, you can't fight without a familiar!" Aine cries desperately.

Jared puts on the cape and runs to the stairs. "I will not let the magicians down. And if I fail without him," he looks at the little fairy. " then I have been useful at least for once."

He runs down the steps and Aine flies after him in horror. 

***

When Jared and Aine finally reach the gate of the Guild, they see a lot of activity. Riders are arriving from all directions. Determined, Jared runs across the wide square in front of the guild, through the large double doors, above which half a sun and half a moon are depicted. Fae has always stood for balance. Sun and moon, water and earth, ice and fire.

Jared storms up the black granite stairs into the wide hall at the end of which the portal stands. A man-sized ring, made of gold, stands at the end of the hall. One side of the ring shows the crescent of the moon, the other that of the sun. In the middle it shimmers like water on which the sun glitters. There are five portals in the whole kingdom. One in the Mage Guild, one at the wall, another one in the castle, and one in the capital of the Elves and the Tollader. 

Twelve runes are depicted on the ring. They stand for fire, family, water, ice, harvest, battle, art, love, magic, death, trade, and healing. If you combine five of these runes, the portal opens to the selected other portal and one can pass through. 

Jared looks spellbound at the opened portal in which a mage and his Familiar are walking through.

When Jared sees Master Tollawis, he runs towards him. The master's eyes widen as they recognize Jared and he spreads his arms. 

"Jared, my boy, what are you doing here?" 

Aine flies at eye level with Jared and curiously surveys the portal.

"I want to help, Master. Please let me through, I must help."

Master Tollawis looks around. "You come alone? I had hoped..."

Jared shakes his head sadly. "He's not coming."

"He?" The Master asks, looking curiously at Jared, but Aine answers for him.

" _He_ is a coward who does not deserve Jared! But Jared is not alone, I am with him."

"And you are a true friend to Jared, but I fear that is not enough. Jared, we are facing a battle. Even if we close the wall again, the danger of goblins already invading is too high. You cannot defend yourself."

"Yes, I can." Jared shows his dagger.

"If all my students had your strength of will. "Tollawis sighs. "But will alone is not enough. You need the support of your Familiar. He is not only there to strengthen you, his main task is to protect you. Just as Belana can generate a shield or Amarao can create mirages, each Familiar has the ability to protect his mage, to keep him from harm. I can't take that risk Jared, you'd be there without help."

Jared looks at Aine then at the portal. Determined, he pushes his chin forward.  
"Master, you yourself said to believe in myself when no one else does. I confess, yesterday I had lost all hope and even now it hurts me to be alone here. But out there my friends are fighting, as well as my guild companions and , well, even my brother. I must go to them. I must fulfill my destiny, even if I have to do it alone."

Proudly, Tollawis nods, and pulls Jared towards him. "Remember our conversation at the _Oak of Hope_? When I told you that the eye does not give me a clear answer. That's not quite true, but I didn't know how to convey it to you. Jared, you have something special in you. You do not use magic, you are one with it. You are able to take magic from every being and guide it. You bundle it into fantasy, in forms, in notes. You create magic that was not there before. But I fear what will happen to you if you face it alone."

Jared takes in the words of his Master , and it fills him with so much warmth and love. "There is only one way to find out."

Master Tollawis nods, and finally steps aside. Jared heads for the portal. He feels the cold pull coming from him, then closes his eyes and steps inside. Warmth and cold envelop him and in a flash he is gone.

Aine looks at the void where Jared was just a moment ago and looks scared.

"Well Aine, what are you going to do?" Master Tollawis asks her meekly.

Aine wings beat in her shimmering colors. "I promised to help him," she says, uncertainly.

"And we both know what you have to do for it, don't we?" 

Aine puts her head to one side. "You know, don't you? About his Familiar, and who he is? You knew the whole time."

The mage sighs. "I'm not allowed to interfere. Believe me, I never wished to be allowed to say something more as for those two. But the Familiar must find his own way, because that is part of his test." Tollawis looks at the young fairy. "But sometimes, perhaps, one must show a helpless person a direction?" 

Aine's wings beat so fast that fine fairy dust drifts down. "You can count on me. Even if I have to pull the boy's whiskers to bring him here!"

"Whiskers?" asks Tollawis, as Aine flies to the exit.

"Didn't you know _that_?" she shouts over her shoulder. "This is his true form. He is a cat!"

Tollawis looks at the little fairy, but she is already out of earshot. "A cat? Is he maybe supposed to...?" For the first time since the news came from the wall, Master Tollawis smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

_Jared was seven years old when he was allowed to see the wall for the first time. Together with his parents and his brother, he completed the two-day journey on horseback. It was exhausting, but so exciting. His father was of the opinion that every inhabitant of Gemini must see the wall once in his life to understand its beauty and also its importance. He was allowed to ride with his father, as Jeff was already old enough to have his own animal. His father smelled of pipe and Jared enjoyed every moment. They rode past the fields and creeks. They greeted pilgrims and merchants who came to meet them on the road. In the evening, they stayed in a small inn and Jared and Jeff were allowed to sleep in the barn. It was the most beautiful memory Jared would ever have._

_Then, at noon on the second day they crossed the stone bridge that leads over to the fairy valley. Jared stretched his neck all the way up and he could actually see the shimmer of the wall from afar. His little heart beat excitedly and with every yard they got closer, he became more and more restless._

_They rode past the watchtowers and the men and women who were up there waved to them._

_A few magicians rode on their horses along the wall, but it was all so peaceful, so incredibly beautiful._

_Green, lush grass grew along the wall and butterflies and bumblebees buzzed through the flowers that bloomed there._

_Jared couldn't stand it anymore, the magic seemed to call out to him. He slid back and forth on the saddle until his father finally stopped, dismounted, and lifted Jared up in his arms before setting him down on the ground._

_Like a wind Jared swept toward the wall, his thin, long legs could not carry him fast enough._

_Jeff ran after him and together they chased along the wall. Jared laughed and gurgled, the wall shimmered in hundreds of colors and rushed past him._

_"Don't run too far," his mother cried admonishingly, and Jeff responded with a dutiful "Yes, Mom._

_Then, they chased each other again and Jeff poked Jared. "Gotcha. Your turn." Jeff turns around and Jared tries to catch up with Jeff. But his brother was much bigger and the distance got longer and longer. Frustrated, Jared stopped and plucked a flower._

_"Hello0ß, Jared." A soft voice made him spin around._

_A young woman stood at the wall, her hair shimmering just like the colors of the wall. Big blue eyes looked at him warmly._

_Jared tilted his head. "How do you know my name?"_

_The young woman laughed. "I know the name of all of my creatures.“_

_"But I am my Mommy's son," replied Jared, and the young woman laughed._

_"Well, you're right, of course."_

_"Who are you?" Jared walks toward the stranger._

_"I am Fae and I'm glad to finally meet you."_

_"You are pretty," Jared says, and again the young woman laughs._

_"Thank you, I am so pretty because you made me this way."_

_Jared frowned. "How could I have done that?"_

_Fae kneels down before Jared. "You are very special, Jared. Kind and pure. Your heart is open and your soul unspoiled. But the most beautiful thing about you is your imagination. You believe in magic and goodness. You will one day lead this country when it needs you most."_

_From afar, Jared hears his mother calling, but stares spellbound at the stranger before him._

_"My Daddy says I'm a dreamer, but he never says it as nicely as you do." Unsteadily, Jared chews on his lower lip._

_Fae reaches for Jared's little hands. "Jared, you're not always gonna have it easy. There will be many who are not like you. Who won't understand you. Your dreams, your imagination, your passion. Some will smile at you, say that you should finally grow up. Some will turn away because you do not fit into their world, and make you hurt because they do not understand who you are. But know one thing Jared, your gift is to encourage others, to make them believe in themselves, and to put a smile on their face. That will be your destiny one day.“_

_Jared looks at the floor, embarrassed as if he doesn't know how to react. "I like to laugh. And I like candy. And cats!" Jared's eyes shine with joy and Fae straightens up again._

_"So you like cats?" she asks with a winking eye._

_"Oh yeah. They are so cuddly, and they always chase me around the yard, and when you pet them, they purr really loud."_

_"I will remember that." Fae smiles and looks over Jared's shoulder._

_Jared turns and sees his mother coming closer._

_"Jared." Jared looks back at Fae. "The magic is only as strong as we believe. And no faith is as strong as the love we can feel. There is someone out there who loves you very much, but your paths just haven't crossed yet. But know that he is there and he will protect you, he is still..."_

_"Jared, what are you doing?" Donna approaches, with her older son on her arm. "I've been calling you, but you just stare at nothing."_

_"But Mom, the woman," Jared tries to explain himself._

_"What woman?" asks Donna, looking around._

_"She was just here, and she was so beautiful."_

_"What are you talking about? By the Goddess, don't let your father hear you talking like that." She pulls Jared's arm back forcefully._

_"She was really here, and she talked to me." Jared stops, stubbornly. Tears form in his eyes._

_Donna sighs. "Jared, this has to stop. Your daydreams aren't real. You're going to make me and your father very sad if you don't stop this. And you wouldn't want us to be sad, would you?"_

_Jared thinks about the pretty woman's words to make people happy. "No, Mom. I don't want you to be sad."_

_"Good. Then start acting like it." Together they go back to Jared's father._

_Jared never talks about that woman again. And after a while, he buried the memory so deeply, he couldn't even remember._

Until today.

The flickering around his eyes subsides, and Jared feels solid ground under his feet. A little dazed, he looks into the afternoon sun. Then he hears voices around him, loud and frantic. Jared looks around and walks a few steps away from the portal. He stands on a slight hill, and in front of him a path descends flatly into the wide valley bed of the Fairy Plain. He sees dozens of magicians, some familiar faces, all with their Familiar at their sides. They look spellbound in the same direction Jared is staring, and he is startled at the sight of the otherwise magnificent wall. A crack shaped like a wedge crack has formed from top to bottom. The crack hasn't touched the ground yet, but like a piece of cloth that has been cut with a knife, the two separated halves are gaping apart. 

The sight of it hurts Jared, it is almost as if he could feel the crack inside him. But what worries him even more is what lies behind the crack: hundreds, if not thousands, of goblins, armed to the chin with their furry little legs, and murder in their eyes. Some try to climb on top of each other to get over the crack. They cannot touch the wall. The magic kills them instantly. But again and again one of them tries to jump through the crack.

The battle mages are standing by and Jared thinks he sees Frederic and Belana in the distance. As long as the rift holds, the flocks can be restrained, but what happens when the rift reaches the ground, when the magic barrier is completely broken and the goblins can march through unhindered?

On the way down to the plain, Jared spots Celia and runs towards her. Together with her Familiar, she is in a deep conversation, but when she sees Jared she opens her arms to embrace him.

"Jared, is that really you, does that mean that you have...?" she looks around and asks Jared, shaking his head.

"I want to help, Celia. I need to be here."

"And I'm happy for any help, but please Jared, this is too dangerous. A mage without protection is a meal ticket for those fur rats over there."

"What has happened to the wall?" Jared asks the young craft magician.

"I do not understand it myself. It almost seems as if it had loosened a seam, ridiculous as it sounds. The magic that makes the wall solid is as fluid as a piece of linen, but here, in this place, it doesn't flow anymore. All the magicians are concentrating on the spot, trying to close it, but it doesn't seem to help.

In fact, Jared notices how each of the magicians is preoccupied, muttering to themselves with their eyes closed or facing the broken part of the wall. 

"Have we asked Fae for help?" Jared's question elicits a mocking sigh from Celia.

"Of course, but look at them. Each one digs for himself. I spent three hours discussing with other magicians who should be standing at the front of the crack. Three damn hours while the crack gets bigger. This is more about politics and power than just doing.“ Angrily, she looks around.“It's almost as if a part of them wants the crack to tear the wall apart and then they can be heroes.“

Jared looks at the magic before him and the beauty that surrounds them, then turns to Celia. "Tell me how I can help you."

***

"I gotta do something, Kane." Jensen runs back to his room. 

"Didn't you just promise your father that you wouldn't do anything?" The half-elf asks.

"I can't just sit here in the castle while a war is about to start outside.“ They walk around the old brick wall and climb the spiral staircase that leads to the upper floor.

"Your father is concerned about your well-being. And he must make sure you are safe."

"And who makes sure that the mages are safe? Who takes care of them?" Stubbornly, Jensen steps towards his door. As he unlocks the door, the half-elf speaks softly behind him.

"Does your concern apply to all magicians? Or one in particular?"

Jensen holds the brass knob of his door. He doesn't turn around. "Maybe both?" He replies, hanging his head.

Dejected, he enters his room, which he left so determinedly a few short moments ago. Everything has changed suddenly. He was so sure of what he wanted, and never before did he feel such a will within himself. He knew he was doing the right thing. For the first time in his life, Jensen felt that he was listening to himself and not to what others wanted him to do. But now the Empire was vulnerable and needed him. 

He stepped to the window and looked wistfully over the fields he had been chasing through a short time ago. Senseless as his form might have been, the cat in him always felt free; it made him feel strong, connected. He missed Jared and he could only hope that he was well. A band of horsemen set out from below him. The horses' loud hooves made the ground tremble. 

_Fae, please tell me what to do,_ Jensen begged in his thoughts, leaning his head against the stone frame. Protect Jared, watch over him where I cannot and help me serve the land. From a distance he noticed a small flickering light. "Huh?“ Jensen asks himself, as the flickering light comes closer, quite quickly even. Then he tilts his head, _is that a fairy_? 

“Aine?"Jensen whispers, but before he gets around to saying another sentence, he is looking into the eyes of a little fairy with one brown and one yellow wing. Wild, fiery red hair blows into her face and she flutters right in front of his nose. Aine looks at him angrily, a whole stream of swear words spewed towards him, and her fairy dust tickles Jensen's nose.

Between, "self-indulgent cock," "ungrateful traitors," and "I should pull your ears out," she pinches him again and again on his nose. 

Until Kane steps in and angrily walks in between them. "Okay you angry little fairy, step back. You're still talking to the future King here." He slides himself between Jensen and Aine and looks down on the fairy with a raised brow. 

Aine doesn't even think about being intimidated and now scolds the half-elf without interruption. "Oh and who do you think you are, Sir Grumpy? Do you think I'm afraid of you and your little wooden sticks on your back?" 

Amused, Kane crosses his arms in front of his chest and even though Aine doesn't want to, she briefly takes in his soft, yet huge upper arms. Then she continues her tirade. "Get out of the way, long ears, I have to talk to your Prince and what an idiot he is."

Jensen cannot suppress a smile until Kane answers. "Oh and take all the fun of it from me? I was just about to tell him that."

"Hey, shouldn’t you defend me?" Calls Jensen, but gets only an angry look from both of them in return.

"And for a fairy you're pretty gruff, shouldn't you be sitting with your little sisters dancing over daisies?" Her wings glow like amber in the sun, Kane thinks, and is somewhat irritated about himself.

"You'd like that, hah.“ Aines eyes are sparkling. 

_She is so cute,_ Kane thinks and smiles. Damn, since when does he smile?

Aine goes on rambling „..and I don't let anybody tell me what to do, and certainly not such an attractive elf, oh." Dumbfounded, Aine slaps her hands on her mouth, -where did that suddenly come from?

"I would never boss you around." Kane's voice is soft and he smiles. By Fae, why can't he stop smiling?

"You wouldn’t, right?" Aine looks at him and her wings flutter more slowly. Her cheeks get pink and she shyly looks at him.

Jensen stares at them with his mouth open. What in the name of the Goddess is happening here right now?

It almost seems as if the two of them do not even notice him anymore. Kane has been on Jensen's side as long as he can remember, but he has never seen such an expression on the half-elf's face before. Kane's eyes look so lovingly at the fluttering fairy in front of him that even Jensen is speechless.

"I like your wings, they are extraordinary."

"Do you think so?" Aine deliberately spreads them out in all their glory, but then her face distorts, "Oh," she can only say, and her eyes open wide.

"What about you?" Kane asks anxiously, but suddenly it seems to rain small, sparkling diamonds all around him, everything is blinking and flashing. Jensen and Kane cover their eyes from the bright light and as soon as they can open them again, both are amazed.

Aine has changed. Her wings are still there, but her ears are now as pointed as Kane's. And that is not all. Aine has grown up. She is as tall as a human and Jensen just stares in wonder. "What happened?" Jensen asks, still trying to process what is happening to his best friend.

Kane looks at Aine from top to bottom, then he grabs her hands and they touch the tips of their noses together. They look deeply into each other's eyes as they answer simultaneously. "Soulmates." 

Jensen has heard of such stories told around the campfire at night. The fairies, the gift to transform themselves as soon as they meet their soulmate. But since most fairies prefer to keep to themselves, Jensen always thought this was just a fairytale.

Seeing the two of them so happy and feeling so complete makes Jensen smile. He really is happy for Kane and Aine, but his own heart is bleeding. He truly understands what his feelings for Jared were and what he tries to cover for all these years. To distract himself he grins at Kane.

"I'll tease you for the rest of your life." he exclaims, but he knows that Kane will interpret it correctly.

"Oh really, Jensen," Kane replies in his usual dry manner without turning his eyes away from Aine. "Do I need to remind you of all the things I've been able to hear from you these past weeks?"

Jensen snorts, and Kane continues. "Oh Jared is so wonderful, Jared is so smart, Jared's eyes shine like the gold moon lake, Jared..." 

Aine moves away from Kane with a jerk. "Jared!"

Jensen notices the worried tone in your voice and approaches her. "What about him?" 

"He went to the wall alone. He wants to help on the spot and fight if necessary, but Jensen, he can't do it without you!"

"Why is he doing this?" Panic spreads in Jensen. 

"Because he sees it as his duty. You know him, Jensen, for Jared, magic goes above all else. But he needs you. He needs your protection." 

"You know what my gift is?" Jensen desperately rakes his fingers through his hair. "I become a cat. This is all I can do. A stupid normal cat! How can I be of any use to him?"

Aine steps right in front of him and Jensen steps back a little. The fairy really does have an aura you don't want to mess with, and obviously no help is to be expected from Kane. 

"Jensen, I cannot tell you what the Goddess sees in you. All I know is that my best friend is out there and is willing to risk his life to keep us all safe. And you are in a position to help him. I don't know how or why, I only know that the Goddess has chosen you, and that Master Tollawis sent me to you.“

"He knows about me?" Jensen asks in a trembling voice. 

"He always knew," Aine answers gently. "It's up to you Jensen- will you come with me and fight by Jared's side, or will you stay here and regret it for all your life?"

"We'll leave immediately." Jensen reaches under his pillow and finds the tunic.

"Don't you think the guards will be suspicious when the royal prince runs towards the portal room?" Kane asks Jensen, but he has already started to unbutton his shirt.

"Why, who's going to watch out for the castle cat that no one is allowed to touch?" He winks, and feels the fur tensing under his skin.

A half-elf, a girl with red hair and golden-blue wings, and a red-striped tomcat race across the courtyard to the portal room. Why nobody stops them is a miracle. Why they can enter the room without problems and activate the coordinates for the portal on the wall remains a mystery. 

Jensen's whiskers tremble with tension as he enters the shimmering wall of the portal, a single thought in his head. Jared.

***

_Jensen is four years old and hiding from Kane. He giggles and runs across the yard on shaky feet. Meanwhile Kane counts to one hundred to give Jensen the chance to find a great hiding place. Jensen likes his half-elf companion even if Kane's stoic nature is odd to the boy._

_Jensen runs towards the stables, thinking maybe he can hide behind the hay, when he suddenly hears a baby crying. Curious, he follows the sound. He runs behind the stables, out into the cornfield. Jensen is desperately looking for the baby whose cry is getting sadder and sadder. Jensen's little heart becomes heavy; he is worried about the baby, feels like he has to protect it. Then he sees a woman in shimmering armor kneeling in the middle of the field. She carries his father's coat of arms, so she must be a knight, just as Jensen will be when he grows up. Slowly he approaches her. In her arms she holds a baby. The little guy cries and tears roll down his face._

_"Hello Jensen," says the knight in a friendly tone._

_"How do you know my name?" Jensen asks, but his eyes are only on the little bundle in her arms._

_"I know all my creatures by name." She smiles." You have chosen a beautiful figure for me. Do you like knights?"_

_Jensen nods and his green eyes illuminate her. "I want to become a knight too, and then I will protect the country." He shouts excitedly._

_"You will be, Jensen. You will become a good King and you will lead the country with a wise hand. But you will still have one more task." She holds the baby up and Jensen leans over to him._

_"He is so wrinkled," Jensen says and the knight laughs._

_"Yes, he has just been born. You have to take care of him. He will need your help."_

_Jensen puts his small child's hand on the baby's cheek. The baby stops screaming and opens his little eyes. Dark blue eyes fixate on Jensen and the baby starts to smile. "I will always take care of him." Jensen promises._

_"Jensen, in front of you is a big burden. A lot will be asked of you. But you will find the right way. Listen to your heart and protect him."_

_"I will. I promise."_

_The knight stands up and Jensen looks up in horror._

_Her hair is blowing in the effervescent storm and she looks worriedly to the west. The baby is gone and panic overcomes Jensen._

_The knight looks at Jensen, who is no longer a little boy but a grown man._

_"I will protect him," says Jensen in a dark voice._

_"You must hurry," replies Fae until she disappears in the blue light of the portal._


	11. Chapter 11

When Jensen jumps through the portal, he takes a step forward to make room for Kane and Aine. He holds his nose up and tries to take a whiff. The second he arrives at the wall, he feels a tension in the air that makes his thick fur stick out. In spite of the hill, he can't see much except legs, but at the moment, without clothes, he doesn't want to change back into his human body. 

His paws twitch impatiently in the sandy ground. Jensen runs down the slope and watches the ongoing destruction of the wall. He and his family have traveled here a few times, and each time it was something special to see this work of art with their own eyes. What is now looming before him makes him shudder. A big crack gapes wide and high, almost down to the ground. Again and again goblins try to jump over the crack and involve the magicians in battles, and the never ending number of creatures waiting on the other side of the land prove his worst fears true. If the wall ruptures, there will be war, and there will be casualties if not utter defeat.

Jensen remembers Fae's words. How could he have forgotten this memory? All of that will have to wait. He has to get to Jared, he has to find him. Kane appears behind him and throws the tunic over Jensen’s cat body. Aine cries out in horror when she sees her surroundings. Instinctively Kane reaches for his bow and stands protectively in front of Jensen and Aine.

When Jensen has transformed back into his human form, he steps forward. "Where is he, Kane? I cannot find him!" Panic spreads through Jensen. What if he is too late?

"Down there!" Aine cries, and points to the field right next to the crack.

A whole block of Battle Mages stand in horseshoe formation around the crack. As soon as a goblin fights his way through, the fighters take over the intruders, protected by their Familiar. And right in the middle of it all runs a young novice with long hair and a shimmering aura on his palms. 

"What's happening to him?" Kane wonders, but Jensen has already started running. 

***

Jared follows Celia down to the flat valley before the wall.

"We try to let the magic flow like that, to lift the blockade.“ Jared nods to her and they step onto the open plain. Jared puts his head up to see the top of the wall. Once again he is overwhelmed by its beauty.

"Where are the guild magistrates? Shouldn't they be here, too?" _My father or my brother,_ Jared thinks, but he doesn't say it aloud.

Celia chews her lip, considering her words. "The gentlemen are _discussing_... protected and distant over in the tower. Your brother... let's just say he was the first when it comes to getting as far away from here as possible."

"That's so typical," snorts Jared. He and Celia flinch as five goblins break through under wild screams and jump right at two mages in front of them. With skillful movements, the two mages defend themselves, supported by their Familiars, but the fight leaves its mark. Jared sees the tiredness in the eyes of the men and women, he knows long they have been awake and fighting here.

"The King's army is on its way, but they will not arrive until tomorrow morning at the earliest, as horses and heavy weapons will not fit through the portal. We must somehow get through the night." Celia's voice is sorrowful and sad, and Jared cannot blame her. The rift seems to be sinking deeper and deeper and when it finally breaks, the tired magicians will meet night-eyed, bloodthirsty monsters. They have to act. Now.

"We have to get closer!" He calls to Celia.

"No way, Jared. You are defenseless up ahead. You just saw what happens when the goblins break through."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing either!"

"Concentrate on the wall, like the other mages." Celia calls to him, but Jared walks a few steps further towards the crack. 

"Because that works so well!" Jared replies, and Celia throws her arms up in desperation.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Jared looks ahead to the wall, follows the magic tracks that are still intact, feels the crackle in them, like when he used to run long as a little boy. 

_Magic is like a river, it is around us, we are not the magic, but we live with it._ Jared turns his palms upwards, just like when he was tested under the oak tree. _The magic allows us to use it._ Jared stares spellbound at the wall, the light inside shines so brightly, in all colors. _Earth, Water, Air, Fire._

_Magic does not serve me, I serve magic._ Jared opens his mind and soul, and tingling sensation comes over his whole body. He almost feels like he's floating as he takes the next steps towards the wall. His palms pulsate and countless small ice crystals form on them. The cold creeps over his palms and fingers, but Jared ignores it. He looks ahead, fascinated by the wall and then, suddenly, he connects with it.

His hazel eyes begin to glow. The green, blue, and brown of his iris blurs and amber eyes look in wonder at his surroundings.

Jared sees the magic. He sees the aura of every magician before him, as if he is looking through the Eye of Fae. 

As if he _is_ the Eye of Fae.

The red glow of the Combat mages, tired but strong in will; the green glow of the craftsmen and creatives, eager to learn and be helpful; the blue glow of the healers and paladins, sensitive and empathic. 

And he sees the wall, hurt and helpless. No, not helpless, _hopeless_.

"We must believe in it again." Jared whispers, and the crystals in his hands connect with each other.

No one pays any attention to the young mage, whose voice becomes louder. "We must stick together and bundle our strengths." Some magicians turn around, but rather shake their heads.

Jared looks around angrily, then he makes a decision. He just has to show them how to connect to the magic. The crystals in his hands form into sparrows. Quickly and purposefully the ice birds fly away. They fly and dig into the aura of a few magicians, collecting a piece of the aura like fine thread. Red, blue, green. Jared conducts with his fingers, and the birds obey. 

Some magicians notice the loss, angrily they look around until they see Jared.

"What are you doing?"  
"Get him!"  
"Stop him, he will weaken us."

But Jared continues, the birds flutter above him and begin to tie the threads together.  
He can't stop it, even as the first two battle mages break away from their formation and rush towards him.

The braided band is almost finished. Jared can feel it as one mage casts an energy ball and is about to throw it at him. Jared has no choice, he feels a strength within him like never before, there is something in him that gives him the power to release energy and he knows it is the right thing to do. No, not something - _someone_.

An elven arrow shoots into the ground right in front of the combat mage and makes him spin around in terror. 

Kane has already cocked another arrow and aims at the mage's heart. "Release." He roars, and the rage of the battle mage gives way to awe-inspiring shudder. 

Jared looks over to the half-elf and holds his breath. 

Jensen is there. 

Jensen, whose aura literally explodes. Warming red, moss green, and soft blue. They walk towards each other and Jared can't take his eyes off Jensen. 

"I felt you," Jared whispers and Jensen stands directly in front of him, placing the back of his hand against Jared's cold cheek - _fire and ice._

"I had to come for you." Jensen puts his forehead against Jared's. "I can't... no, I don't want to be without you. Nothing has filled me like the time I spent with you. I am not complete without you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

"You're here, nothing else matters." 

Their auras intermingle, enveloping them. Jared also puts his hand on Jensen's cheek and he leans his head into Jared's palm. The warm amber shimmers in Jared's eyes and the smile on Jared's lips makes Jensen's heart beat faster. "I lost my hope for a moment, but you gave it back to me."

Anyone standing near the two of them can feel the magic surrounding the pair as it begins to pulsate. Every single heart is seized by love and hope. Kane's hand finds Aine and their eyes meet. The magicians and their Familiars exchange glances and feel how each of their bands seems strengthened anew. A deep awe and joy spreads and spreads like a wave to all others. 

"We need to bundle our energy," Jared says to those around him as he reaches out for Jensen's hands. At last he finds he is heard. He points to the web above him, “each of us must give a part. The wall is a web, like woven magic, and that's what we have to do. We have to sew it back together, piece by piece.“

Approving murmurs of approval can be heard from all sides and more and more magicians come to look at Jensen and Jared. Many bow as soon as they realize that the son of the King is standing among them. In a simple tunic, hand in hand with a magician.

"Your Highness..." again and again the words are whispered and Jensen takes the floor.

"I stand here not only as your future King. I stand here not only for the throne, but I stand here as one of you. Together we have to face this task and together we will master it, and so that you understand what I mean,... I still have a task to fulfill.“

Jensen sinks to one knee before Jared.

Fascinated, the people look on as the King's son kneels in front of the young magician and smiles at him as if he was looking at the sun. 

"I, Jensen of the House of Ackles have been chosen by the Goddess Fae. I set out to find you. Crossed the fields of Gemini, and spent way too much time to chase for mice.“ Jared laughs and Jensen continues, “Jared of the House of Padalecki, please do me the honor of allowing me to be your…“

An inhuman screeching makes all participants look at the wall. Dozens, if not a hundred goblins throw themselves against the crack.

As if the goblins feel that this is their last chance, they attack with everything they have. They climb on top of each other frantically, driven by greedy zeal. 

Jensen stands guard against Jared. "What do we have to do?" 

Jared gazes above him at the braided magic band. He is petrified, looking at the mass of creatures screaming and drooling.

"Jared, what can we do?" Jensen tries to get through to Jared, but Jared's gaze remains blank. The mages fight on the front line. Kane fires his arrows at every goblin that breaks through the first line.

"We will not be able to hold that, there are too many," he shouts.

Jensen grabs Jared and gently shakes him. "Talk to me, trust me, what must we do?"

Finally, Jared seems to wake up from his rigidity, but he hesitates. "What if I'm wrong? How can I know if I'm doing the right thing? I'm just an insignificant mage."

"You are not. I believe in you, you hear me, we all believe in you."

"It's... I could..." Jared shakes his head.

"What Jared, say it." Jensen looks over his shoulder. They don't have much time left.

"It's... No... I'm letting my imagination run away with me."

"It is your imagination that has made all this possible." Jensen reaches for Jared's hands. "Look at me."

Jared looks into Jensen's eyes. Everything around him seems to blur. "I believe in you."

"It's crazy."

"Then let's be crazy." He squeezes Jared's hands and feels how cold they have gotten. Jared turns his palms up and puts his hands back into Jensen's.

"Hold them," Jared whispers, and he concentrates.

_The wall is like a web._ Dozens of little sparrows appear out of his palms, flying to every single magician. 

_We serve magic._ Readily, the magicians open their minds. Piece by piece, the ice birds collect from the aura of the magicians.

_Hope and faith is what makes us strong._ Jared’s fingers direct the small creatures, making them weave larger patches from the fine threads. The cold creeps through Jared's veins, but Jensen's warmth fights against it. "I am with you," he whispers, and Jared doesn't move. 

"We need to rewire the net." 

Like building a nest, the birds carry the strands to the wall; piece by piece, thread by thread they weave the net together. 

"Jared, it's working. Keep it going." Jared smiles at Jensen, his lips turning blue. He feels so cold, but Jensen focuses on his warmth. "Just a little more, you can do it."

Screeching, the goblins writhe on the net. But the sparrows continue to weave unperturbed. More and more magicians come together, more and more give away their magic, sharing together to create the new threads of the wall.

Jared looks deeper into Jensen's eyes, and he smiles at him. "I knew you could do it," murmurs Jensen and Jared's hands start to shake, he turns pale. "Jared?"

"Just a little further," Jared whispers, and the birds actually close the last small gap. Like a cresting wave, the wall flickers through once in a bright white, then it is intact again. Frustrated, furious screams from the goblin army are heard from the other side, but there is no getting through.

A cry of victory goes through the rows, the feeling of euphoria and happiness making the magician laugh.

Jensen beams at Jared. "You did it." 

Jared looks proudly at the wall, then at Jensen. "We did it. I told you there was so much more to you."

Jensen laughs and starts to hug Jared, when the magician suddenly begins to stagger. "What's wrong?" Jensen shouts anxiously.

"I'm so cold." Jared sinks to the ground like a stone and remains motionless.

"No, Jared. No, no. We won, you hear me?"

He looks around, desperate for help. Some magicians come running.

"Please, what must I do?" Jensen shouts. Jared lies before him as if he were asleep, his lips blue, his skin pale, and fine ice crystals form on his eyelashes.

"Can't you feel him?" asks a young elf, obviously a Familiar of one of the magicians.

"I... we haven't finished the ritual," Jensen states in horror. He leans over Jared. Tenderly, he strokes his cold cheek. "Can you hear me? Please, Jared, accept me. Let me help you."

"The magic has cost him too much power." An older magician puts his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "He saved us. He gave away all his life energy." The man's gaze is full of sadness and the other magicians look at the motionless body with concern.

Jensen shakes the hand from his shoulder. "No, I am not giving up on him. I am supposed to protect him, that's what I'm doing!" He lifts Jared's head slightly and cradles him in his lap. "You can't go, Jared, I won't let you. Listen, you have to fight."

"What is your magic?" asks an elderly mage. "What is your gift?"

"I have not received my true gift. Without him choosing me, our powers are not bundled," Jensen evades, but the woman does not let him dissuade her. 

"Fae has given you a gift, she does not do this without reason. What do you have to lose?"

_My love_ , Jensen thinks and lets go. Under the eyes of those standing around, feet become paws, fur pushes through his skin, and the red cat jumps on Jared. Jensen ignores the faces around him. 

_Jared, can you hear me?_ The tomcat nudges with his nose against Jared's chest.

_You have to wake up._ Carefully he put his paw on Jared’s cheek. _We won, do you hear me Jared?_ His little paws kick against Jared's collarbone.

_Please, please wake up. Don't leave me alone. I can’t lose you._. Again and again he rubs his little head against Jared's chin. 

_I want to be your Familiar, by the Goddess Fae, I vow to follow you, to respect you, and to keep you and your magic safe. I will protect you and fight at your side. My life belongs to you and nothing shall separate us. Please accept me as your Familiar. I love you_  
A heart-rending mewing can be heard that brings tears to everyone's eyes. Aine throws herself into Kane's arms, and even the half-elf can see, through his tears, how much Jensen mourns for his magician. 

_I accept._ Jared's voice is weak and it is far away, but Jensen hears it.

Jensen's cat eyes are getting big- like lightning a tingling passes through him and he feels both his and Jared's aura flashing briefly. 

Kane and Aine gently push the other curious ones aside . The red cat is still sitting on the lifeless, pale body, desperately looking around and starting to meow.

Disappointed and desperate, Jensen looks at the motionless body beneath him. Jensen had hoped that something would happen, something magical that would help Jared. Was he imagining the words of Jared? Did he really lose Jared?

Instinctively, Jensen curls up. He lies down on Jared's chest like a fur ball. Jared is so cold, if only Jensen could warm him. If only he could share his warmth with Jared. Jensen listens inside himself. There is something in him, something that was not there before. He clings tightly to Jared's body, he makes himself long to cover as much of Jared as possible. His little paws knead Jared's chest, and then Jensen feels it.

The cat begins to purr.

Fine vibrations radiate from his body. He begins to purr louder and louder, the pulses become stronger. Wave after wave, he sends energy from himself into Jared's body. 

Out of nowhere, Master Tollawis appears. The old magician smiles. "Cats are majestic, mythical creatures. They have the greatest healing power within themselves. Jensen is a healer. I knew Fae would give him a special gift." 

Everyone stares spellbound at the purring red cat and watches as Jared's body gets warmer, his lips turning a soft pink. The crystals on his lids thaw and water runs down his face.

Jensen doesn't notice his surroundings, his only focus is on Jared. He purrs and digs his head deeper and deeper into Jared's neck, his soft front paws massage Jared's chest inexorably. Then he feels something in his fur. 

A hand glides over his back, strokes gently over his head, and scratches his ear. Exhausted, Jensen lifts his head and looks into Jared's hazel eyes.

"Hello, my handsome."

Jensen licks over Jared's hand with his rough tongue and Jared laughs because it tickles. It's the most beautiful sound Jensen can think of and he curls himself in Jared's arms. 

No one dares to disturb them. One by one, they leave them until only Aine and Kane are left to sit down next to them and watch over them. 

Later, when Jared is strong enough, they stand up and leave. A few more days later Jensen will repeat his vow under the _Oak of Hope_ at the Goldblum river, and Jared will say yes. But right now, they need time to heal.


	12. Epilogue

It is said that the day of the marriage between Jensen Ackles, the future king of Gimene, and Jared Padalecki, the witch that restored the wall, was one of the most beautiful days of the year. Rumor has it that the Goddess herself attended this wedding.

The moment when Jensen walked down the aisle of the throne room and his eyes fell on his future husband is described by all eyewitnesses as magical. Jensen wears the green uniform of Gimene, proudly and happily walking towards his groom. Kane is at his right side, wearing the traditional leather robe of his people.

Jared is dressed in the white robe of a Witch. Not only has he passed all his exams, he was also appointed to the Guild as a new Magistrate. Jared teaches a new subject at the school; imaginary arts. It is intended to strengthen the novices' imagination, to make them more familiar with their powers, and at the same time to give the young aspirants courage and creativity. 

On his wrist Jared wears three woven ribbons, red, green, and blue for the colors of magic. His hair has grown longer and he wears a fine wreath of flowers, a gift from the elves. 

Jensen is almost breathless at the sight of Jared. The sun shines through the high windows of the throne room and makes Jared glow in the bright light. 

Jensen takes the last two steps to the Goddess's magnificently decorated harvest table. Jared shines, his eyes sparkle in the sun and his dimples make Jensen's knees go weak. 

Behind the table, both Jensen's father and Master Tollawis are waiting. They will jointly perform the wedding ceremony of Jensen and Jared, forming a new alliance between the royal family and the Mage Guild. 

Contrary to Jensen's fears, King Alan Ackles never opposed the alliance at any time. On the contrary, after the arrival of the Kingsguard at the Wall, the relief and joy over the victory was so great that a holiday was declared to commemorate the victory. Alan welcomed Jared into his family with open arms, and the King and Jensen had a long talk afterwards. The two of them walked along the fully intact Wall and Alan listened carefully to Jensen. Nervously, Jensen finished his story and looked at his father. Alan seemed sad and after a long moment of silence, he turned to Jensen.

"I am truly sorry, my son."

Jensen looks at him in surprise, but Alan continues, "If I made you feel that I was disappointed about the Goddess choosing you to become a Familiar, then I failed. Then my eagerness to make you an even better King than me almost brought us to war.“

Jensen shakes his head vigorously. "Father, it wasn't your fault. I should have had the courage to face my destiny earlier and told you the truth.“

"If you need courage to talk to your father about something so important, I gave you the wrong message. I should have realized that something was going on inside you and I shouldn't have sent you away all the time. I'm sorry you had to go down this road alone."

"I wasn't all alone. Kane was always there for me and Jared..." a smile lights up Jensen's face.

"Jared's something special, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Jensen says in agreement.

"I'm proud of you, Son. I'm proud of both of you."

Jensen is overwhelmed and falls into his father's arms. Together they embrace each other for quite some time, the shimmering colors of the Wall at their side.

When Kane and Jensen reach the altar, Kane bows slightly to Jared, then to Jensen, before stepping to his place beside Aine. She too has a wreath of flowers in her blue hair, and a simple, but beautiful light blue dress made of fine fabric.

Kane takes Aine's hand and gently squeezes it. Aine's wings spread out, shimmering colorfully in the sunlight.

Jensen stands shoulder to shoulder with Jared and keeps looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Jared returns the look and nervously bites his lower lip. With his index finger Jensen tenderly caresses the back of Jared's hand and Jared visibly relaxes.

Almost everyone of any type of standing, lesser-known and famous alike, attends the wedding of the future King. Only Jared's family cannot take part in the wedding. The only exception is Robert, who of course is there in the first row, and the tears won't stop running down his cheeks. 

Jensen knows that Jared feels guilty about it on one side and relieved on the other side. After Jensen had seen for himself how Jared was treated so poorly and also told Aine some things, Jensen decided to act. No one would ever hurt Jared like that again.

His brother Jeff was punished by the Mage at the Wall for his cowardly desertion and downgraded to the lowest rank of the Guild. For Jared's parents, however, Jensen has a reward of his own.

He formally invited them to the castle and received them in his father's audience room. George and Sherry showed up in their finest robes and showered Jensen with flattery and praised their son. Jensen watched the performance and smiled. Then he officially asked George for his son's hand in marriage, which he allowed with deepest enthusiasm.

When these formalities were completed, Jensen went on to his actual _gift_.

He personally saw to it that George should receive native recognition for his efforts both in Jared's upbringing and in defending the Wall . And while George's eyes were already big and his ego even bigger, Jensen let the bomb explode without emotion. George was promoted, as ambassador of the Guild and representative of the Kingdom of Gimene, to Tolland. After Sherry turned pale as a corpse and tried to complain that this Kingdom was behind the desert, populated with simple, uneducated people without manners and customs, almost Barbarian. Jensen replied that George had the full trust of the royal family and he was _sure_ that George would not question any edict of the king.

With hanging shoulders, the Padaleckis left the castle and began to pack.

The thought made Jensen grin and Jared looks at him questioningly, but Jensen just winks at him.

Master Tollawis and King Ackles have finished their speeches, and it is time for Jensen and Jared to desertion each other. Jared trembles slightly with nervousness. 

Jensen takes the first ring from a small, red velvet cushion and grabs Jared's hand again. The two rings are made of pure gold. One full week Chad has been working on them. On the ring for Jared is engraved a cat.

"Jared, from the House of Padalecki, I swear to you my eternal love. I swear to protect you, to honor you, to respect those who are dear to you, and to preserve the magic that binds us." 

Magically, a small ice fox suddenly appears between the two of them and scurries around their legs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so nervous," Jared whispers, but Jensen just laughs. 

"I'm just glad it wasn't a mouse, otherwise we'd have a problem ." Jensen whispers back and now they both have to grin. 

Then Jared takes the second ring from the pillow, on which a little sparrow is engraved.

"Jensen from the House of Ackles, I swear my eternal love to you, I swear to protect you, honor you, and serve this kingdom at your side."

King Ackles solemnly proclaims the union of the two souls and Jensen tenderly cradles Jensen's cheeks.

"I love you," he breathes against Jared's lips before kissing them tenderly. Their auras flash and a fine glittering ice net surrounds both of them. Tongues of fire burn inside and let the ice melt again. 

"This is my best friend." Chad suppresses a sob. A bit reluctantly Chad has realized that because of his size he’d better sit in the back row, at least during the ceremony. At the party that follows, Jared insists on having Chad at his side.

"They are a really wonderful couple." Astonished, Chad turns to the young ogre that stands next to him. 

"What are you looking at? Do you think you're the only smart ogre in the world who can speak in complete sentences?" Clearly frustrated, she rolls her dark blue eyes.

Chad just stares at her, because she is the most beautiful Ogre he has seen in the whole world. 

***

"And she's smart, charming, she scratches and bites and she's always right." His tale complete, Chad winks at his two children and lies back in his chair.

"We like Mommy too, Daddy."

"I hope so, too." Chad speaks softly and gets up. 

Both children have already closed their eyes and a little later Chad hears an even breathing.

He turns off the light in the room and closes the door.

He stops for a moment in front of the window and looks into the distance. Back there you can still see the lights burning at the castle. 

"May the Goddess watch over you." With a smile Chad goes into the bedroom where his own loving spouse awaits.

[](https://ibb.co/3WjrBxh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little fairy tale; and if so, please be so kind to leave a Kudo or a short comment. Thank you ❤️


End file.
